Master of Death reborn
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: Five hundred years ago, the Master of Death was killed in battle. Now five centuries later, Harry Potter has been having strange dreams of a mysterious ghost. And whats all this got to do with Danny Phantom, Amity Park's Ghostly Hero? Was called Time Travelling Halfa
1. prologue pt 1

_**AN: Heres the first chapter of my next story. As before, it's Danny Phantom but it's also Harry Potter. My first Crossover so please no flames. Sorry if this looks anything like anyone else's. If it does then it is totally coincidental.**_

_**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didnt own either Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**_

_**I'm actually writing this whilst watching Doctor Who on BBC 2 England. Cant wait for the christmas special. I wanna watch it NOW.**_

_-500 years ago- Ghost zone-_

He stood at the window, lost in thought, looking out over his kingdom. At the sound of a door banding open, he spun around, dropping into a crouch with energy gathering in his hands. At the sight of his young daughter, he got up out of the crouch and let the energy fade away before floating over to her frozen figure. Picking her up, he went back to the window, just in time to see his army gather in the courtyard. Setting her down on the floor, he crouched to her level and asked as to why she had come to him when she was meant to be with her mother and two elder brothers _**[AN: ALL CHARACTERS ARE GHOSTLY IN THIS CHAPTER. THEY ARE ALSO CANON APPEARANCE JUST WITH AURAS. SORRY CARRY ON.]**_.

"Mother sent me to find you, Father. Clockwork has left a message." She replied. The only daughter of three children she was also her fathers favorite child but as he treated them all the same, she wasn't spoilt. Nodding, the father picked her back up and went out of the room they were in, speeding down the hall to their chambers and hopefully Clockwork, if the old ticking idiot was still there. Upon arriving he saw an envelope on the table with the stopwatches monogram on the top left hand corner. Setting his daughter down on the floor once more and watching her fly over to her mother, He picked the envelope and broke the seal. His family watched as his face went from confused to surprised to a rage so dark that it made the aura surrounding him turn black. Being the Master of Death itself, he was prone to bouts of dark rage. Seeing the rage, his wife rushed over to him and tried to comfort the angry M.o.D but seeing the message, her own aura flared to a dark colour and back again.

"CAPTAIN!" He shouted as soon as his aura had dimmed down to a light grey. It would return to black later.

"Harry, you need to calm down. What would the observants say about your anger?" His wife Ginny said just as the doors opened once more to reveal a portly ghost in a captains unifrom and armour.

"You called for me, your majesty." Tha captain said in gravely tone as he stopped in front of the royal couple.

"Get everybody out of the kingdom, the men who arent in the army, the women and the children. Get. Them. Out." Harry ordered the captain, anger boiling underneath the surface. Looking up in surprise, the captain saw the mild grey auras and knew that something was wrong. Nodding, he left the room quickly to complete his orders.

_'Whatever has his majesty that angry _cannot_ be good. He is usually mild mannered.'_ the captain thought as he went down to the armoury

The second he left, the king and queens auras returned to the black colors signaling rage and anger. However, the aura around the queen dimmed rather quickly, returning to the white it once was. Harrys however stayed black for a minute longer before he turned and left the room, calling his eldest son, James, after him. Looking at his family in confusion, James sped after his father to prepare for the ensuing battle and hopefully not die again.

Strong, muscular yet scrawny enough to hide it, he was basically eye-candy to the young women of the kingdom, _**[AND THATS COMING FORM THE AUTHOR. ;). SORRY CARRY ON AGAIN.]**_ he was also very easily angered. If angered, you had to tread carefully and hopefully not get on his bad side. As a result, his sibling never argued with him over silly things, except when play-fighting.

After catching up with his father, James couldnt help but wonder what was making his dad so riled up and looking so scared. And this was a man who feared nothing and was feared by everyone in the ghost zone. He was so confused that he asked his father what it was that was scaring him. The answer was news even to him.

"My enemies from life." Harry told his son. "I believe they are now wraiths.". At the word 'wraiths', James stopped dead in his tracks; Wriaths were bad news: unable to move o, they were vicious and alsways moving in big groups, they looked like shadows that held shape. They also meant death to any ghost who tried to fight and vanquish them. As they were hard to kill, they had a hard-to-find weakspot. All it took was a well-aimed blast and they were dead. Many a ghost had 'died' trying to get rid of them. Once a wraith group came to your realm, no-one lived to tell the tale.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, James flew to catch up with his father who had stopped halfway down the hall to wait for him. Neither of them noticed two figures watching in the shadows, who then disappeared into a portal.

_**OOOOH. Wonder who the figures could be**_. _**Sorry about the cliffie but it seemed like a great place to stop this chapter. Should have the next chapter up soon as possible. Till then, Ciaou**_


	2. Prologue pt 2

_**AN: Here's the next part of the prologue. Not a long wait, hopefully. Its a time skip so wonder where its skipped to. Anyway not gonna waste any more time on the authors note. I now present to you the next chapter of the prologue. ;)**_

_"Thoughts"_

"Normal speech"

'Telepathy'

_**[AUTHORS NOTES]**_

_-Time skip to near the end of the battle-_

Harry looked around him. Everywhere around the throne room was bedlam. Wraiths had managed to break down the doors and walls to the throne room and were now circling him and his men on the floor and airs, leaving no escape for them. Suddenly, a gap appeared in the solid wall, making a path in front of harry. He watched with horror as his long-term enemy stepped out of the crowd to stand in front of him. Voldemort or as he used to be called Tom Marvolo Riddle Jnr.

Standing tall, Harry looked into the eyes of the man who had killed him all those years ago. Nearly three hundred years it had been since the cures had struck his chest.

"You!" He gasped as he took in the sight of the person who had killed him. Three centuries hadnt been good on Voldemort, "What do you want from this kingdom?"

'To finish what apparently wasnt finished' Tom replied telepathically, moving closer to the group trapped in the wraith circle. Already energy was building in Tom's hand, ready to kill Harry and his men. But before he could so much as lift the energy-filled hand, a blast hit him on the shoulder, before a shield went up around the trapped ghosts. Looking around, Harry saw two figures standing in the shadows, the smaller one's hand glowing green. He was obviously the one holding the shield up. _**[DUH]**_

Looking at the other shadowed ghost, he thought he saw the distinctive gear brouch on the cloak. From the looks of thing, the helper also had on a medallion of clockworks._ 'Was that Clockworks apprentice who helped me?' _He thought as the shield cracked from the barrage it was going under from the wraiths.

With a sound like shattering glass, the shield went down along with the smaller figure in the shadows. The two figures then disappeared into a portal. Just as the figures disappeared,a blast hit Harry in the chest. Eyes starting to blur, he thought he saw the smaller figure start blast the wraiths surrounding his men. *Clockwork* quickly pulled the figure into the portalas before it disappeared.

_TOM P.O.V._

Tom looked down at the man he had just struck. Already he was starting to fade a little bit; gathering some more energy in his hands, he prepared to fire upon his enemy and finish him once and for all. Just as he prepared to throw the energy, his Enemy looked up at him through pain-filled eyes and he felt nothing. Shaking hisself, Tom fired the blast and hit his enemy point blanc in the core, killing him instantly. After seeing their king being killed, Harry's men went into a grief and anger-filled frenzy, trying to get as amny wraiths killed as they possibly could. They were quickly annihilated though.

After looking down at his enemy once more, Tom Marvolo Riddle left the destroyed trhone room, not even looking back at the bodies in it. He felt elated. Finally in his eyes, the great Master of Death himself was dead. _"Now to find the helper who prolonged his life. how the flip did he get word out that fast anyway?"_Tom thought as he left the castle.

Back in the throne room, the body of King Harry had just started to glow even brighter than it had ever done before. However befoer it could fade out completely, three objects floated out of it and disappeared in black puffs of smoke. The glow then disipated along with the body leaving nothing but a symbol. the sign of the Deathly Hallows. The sign that symbolised the second passing of the Master of Death.

Weeks later, the family of the late Deathly Master were also killed. As they were led to the podium they looked into the faces of their ex subjects and felt nothing but pity. They died with broken hearts and dead eyes. Noone knew that they would one day rise from the ashes.

_**AND THATS DONE. TA TA FOR NOW GUYS**_

_**;)**_


	3. Arrival in Amity Park

_**AN: Ok so I lied. I have a laptop but we use it for the telly. I have actually only just finished my jobs and Im still listening to my music.**_

_**Anyway Here's the next chapter of Time Travelling Halfa. Hopefully i should have this up by christmas**_

_**Disclaimer: i own NOTHING!**_

Arrival in Amity Park

Harry jolted awake. The dream again. For the past two months he had had the same dream over and over again. It had started in Hogwarts and it had been exam time for him and his friends. At first, it had been really fuzzy like he had taken off his glasses. Then over time, it had started to get clearer and clearer. He had even gone to the headmaster by the time it got to the point, where it was just like seeing throught the wrong type of prescription glasses. Not even Dumbledore knew what the dream was and he was the wisest wizard Harry knew.

Anyway, he was on his way to America with his family to live in some kind of muggle town or something like that. Either way, Uncle Vernon had made sure to tell him that he was not going back to Hogwarts the coming school year. A bit stupid really because Dudley was going back to Smeltings, so why couldnt he go back to Hogwarts?

Now that he thought about it he really couldnt see why dudley got to go back to England for the school year and he had to go to the local American school. Snapping out of his thoughts as His oversized cousin poked him, he looked around the plane and saw his Uncle talking loudly about his stupid business, Grunnings Drills inc. to a couple who had completely zoned out. He couldnt help but smile softly; he knew how bad the talks about that compny were. And with his Uncle being the big bad boss, he was subjected to them all the time when guests were over.

" OI, Potter. Are you even listening to me?" his cousin hissed as Harry started to zone out from his Uncle's conversation. Dudley was at it again; talking about the local hero to the palce they were headed. Danny Phantom. Thats all he had spoken about when the Dursleys had picked him up at Kings Cross Station last year. They hadnt even let him say goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. They had grabbed his stuff and dragged him out of the station, leaving a very befuddled Ron and Hermione standing watchng as he was herded away from them. And they hadnt even given him and explanation as to why they had done that.

Getting poked out of his thought's again, Harry looked at his cousin who was looking at him in... was it concern?... and smiled gently at him. _**[AN: HARRY AND DUDLEY GET ALONG IN THIS FIC. SORRY.]**_ Having completely snapped out of his thoughts, Harry listened to what his cousin was saying. Hopefully he wasnt still talking about Phantom

"... Do you think we'll actually get to see him? i want to be able to tell my friends about actually meeting THE Danny Phantom. Oh, and what about getting autographs or something cool. And what about those kids that help him. Do you think that they will help us set up a meeting with him?" Yep, still yapping on about Danny Phantom, Harry couldnt help but facepalm.

"Dudley. Ghost's are remnants of a dead human soul bound to this plane of existence. I should know. I am around them everyday at you-know-where. And besides I havent heard anything about Phantom from any of them." Harry sighed, resigned to telling him that he already knew about ghosts, having actually seen hundreds of ghost's around Hogwarts. Heck, he was even friends with Nearly-Headless Nick, the ghost of the house he was in: Gryffindor.

But still, he couldnt shake the feeling that the dream was something more than it was. It felt like a memory of a past life. And it felt like he should try and figure out what it meant; not to mention his scar didn't even hurt at all. The first time he had had the dream, he had told Ron and Hermione the next day. Ron was left with a bemused expression on his face whilst Hermione had that thoughtful look that signified research was coming up. And thats what she had done. Forever looking in books, she was left stumped, even when harry told her that the dreams were getting clearer with each passing night. In the End they had had to ask one of the castle ghosts. The ghost in question had looked shocked and surprised at the description harry had given it. It had quickly floated away and disappeared through the wall at the end of the hall. They had been forced to quit their research when the summer holidays came about. Of course, Sirius ahdnt been much help either. They had written to him numerous time about his dreams but he hadnt even bothered to try and decipher what they were about, so they had given up and continued with insiders information of Hogwarts and what was happening.

Hearing the captains voice over the P.A., Harry found out that they were about to land soon and that they should have their searbelts on, their tray tables in the upright position and their belongings in the overhead lockers. He could practically taste the excitement that was coming from the oversized boy in the seat next to him.

A half hour later they landed with a _thump_ in America. Not just anyplace in America, but Amity Park, Illinois, the hometown of Danny Phantom himself. Now Dudley was really getting on Harry's last nerve but he had to restrain himself and try to curse his cousin as his Uncle had threatened him with what would happen if he did. Not only that but his wand was in his suitcase which was down below him.

'Yeah that'd be good, getting a warning from the ministry on my FIRST day in America. That'd be really great.' Harry thought to himself as he followed his family out of the plane and into the airport itself only to stop and look around at the sheer size, or lack of size, of the airport.

The entire building looked as it was able to crumble at any given time and the workers were going about with quick movements. The movements that suggested that they were on the look out for something to happen at any given time. In the distance, Harry thought he heard tyres squealing loudly and the sound of something big crashing into a metal object. _**[YEP, THE FENTONS ARE ON PATROL AND JACK IS DRIVING IN THE DISTANCE. LOLZ.]**_ Hearing his Uncle grunt and start to grumble, Harry went over to his cousin who was just standing there in utter shock.

Tapping him on his shoulder, Harry muttered "You should have seen my robes in first year. After I'd been in the forest by the school." Grinning he added "And in second year, AFTER I'd defeated a great big giant snake below the school." Still grinning as his cousin looked at him, Harry noticed his aunt and uncle going to the luggage carousel, grabbing his couson he started after them and grabbed his suitcase with all his stuff in it and followed them out through customs.

Getting into the carpark, Harry couldnt help but stop dead again. the entire parking area in arrivals was full of pot holes and dent as if something had been thrown into the ground from a great height. Even as he stood there, something was thrown onto the ground in front of him, causing him to yelp and jump backwards onto his uncles foot, earning a glare from his aunt, who then proceeded to go out into the parking area and get their car. Following her, the two cousins spied a figure dragging himself up out of the crater it had made when it had been thrown. Picking itself back up and jumping into the air, it flew off after its adversary, a mechanical flying _thing_ that proceeded to fire something at the figure who dodged and threw some green glowy stuff at it. After a while, that thing was defeated and the obviously good figure fired a ray of blue light at it, in which the enemy disappeared. Flying down, the figure landed on the concrete and looked over at the two human teenagers. As if sensing Dudleys intentions, the now teenaged sized figure leapt back into the air and flew off back over the airport.

Looking at each other, the two teens ran over to the adults waiting for them and got into the car, elated that they migh, just might have seen a ghost fight between Danny Phantom and some other ghost. Dudley especially couldnt wait to tell his friends back home in Surrey.

_**AN: And thats all folks for today. Should have the next chapter up tomorrow. But no promises.**_

_**Till next time then this is Hermione Jean Burton.**_

_**CIAOU!**_


	4. Meeting the trio

_**AN: Hey everybody. Its Hermione again. Well just as promised heres the next chapter.**_

_**But first how did you guys find the last chapter? Was it good? And what about harry and dudley getting a glimpse of the local hero danny phantom, was that good? Sorry if i sound like a jibbering old ninny but well, I just thought of these things.**_

_**Anyway this chapter is gonna be a little time skip to after they have all unpacked and put their belongings away, cos we all know how boring that can be. By the way, Harry and Dudley are both seventeen whilst Danny, Sam and Tucker are sixteen. Just so you guys know.**_

_**Anyways heres the next chapter and Disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own eleven cats about a years worth of clothes but not harry potter OR Danny Phantom. No seriously i REALLY do have ELEVEN cats.**_

_**Peace out ;)**_

Meeting the trio

Harry walked out of the house they had just moved into and looked over at the strange house across the street. Somehow the residents hadn't noticed them just yet and come over to greet them. He had a feeling that they would find out soon enough if Uncle Vernons temper continued to get the better of him and Harry knew first hand how bad his temper could get, having been on the receiving end of a fist or something to that degree. As he stood there gazing at the strange house, the door opened and a black-haired boy, who looked to be a year younger than himself, and a redhead, who looked to be at least a year older, stepped out and walked down the road before splitting up and going their seperate ways; the girl going one way and the boy continuing down the road. Hearing Dudley coming out of the house, Harry wandered down the road with Dudley following him and somehow ended up following the boy from earlier. Watching him walk, Harry listened as Dudley talked about him having to go to the local school and missing out on the most important year of himself having to go to the local school as well as Harry. He sounded really pissed off about it as they were going to be together for the whole year, and no matter how much he wanted to go back to england and brag about seeing Phantom in action, he had to settle with emails and phone calls.

"Dudley, for Merlins sake. Please shut up or i might have to set Sirus onto you. Yes, i know you want to talk to your friends but we are in America, at least eight hours across the pond. You think you're going to miss England, well I'm gonna miss my N.E.W.T.s" Harry hissed, making sure that the boy in front couldnt hear him. Apperently he'd heard Dudley complaining and talking about the Phantom as he perked up a bit and was walking a little faster than he was.

"FENTON!" Someone shouted, the boy in front looked around before sighting the person calling him and starting to run down the street and into an alley. The two cousins were shocked to see a well-built blonde boy run after him and into the same alleyway that the smaller boy had run into. A few minutes later, the blonde swaggered out and down the street. Going to the alley entrance, they saw the raven haired boy sporting a nosebleed and sitting on the floor in the corner. He was also muttering to himself. Going up to him, Harry swore that he had seen the teen in front of him somewhere before.

"Can i help you?" the boy asked with an American accent and startling the two in front of him. Holding out his hand, Harry helped him up off of the floor and back onto his feet.

"Thanks."

"What happened? He seemed peeved off at something." Dudley couldnt help but ask the boy as they exited the alleyway, the boy wiping his nose and getting blood on his t-shirt. Laughing, he explained how the blonde had failed a test and how he'd needed to let loose some steam, thus the nosebleed.

"You guys are new around here, aren't you?" he asked them, to which they nodded. Looking at his cell phone, his eyes grew wide and he started to walk faster than was possible. Looking behind him, he saw Harry and Dudley looking confused and slowed up to let them catch up with him.

"Sorry, I'm meeting my friends at the Nasty Burger." At their disgusted faces, he burst out laughing and told them in between laughs that it was tastier than it sounded.

"Sorry, but my cousins on a diet." Harry told him, indicating Dudley's flab to put it mildly.

"Dont worry. The Burger does salads." He said to Dudley, who smiled in return then glared at Harry. "Sorry, but i didnt catch your names. I'm Danny Fenton"

"I'm Harry Potter. This is my cousin Dudley Dursley." Harry said, pointing first to himself, then to Dudley. Nodding at them both, The newly-dubbed Danny looked over the road and saw that they were just across the road from the fast-food restaurant. His nose had slowed down to a trickle by that point. There were two teens outside the restaurant. Upon seeing Danny, they ran carefully across the road and started to fuss.

"Guys, I'm all good. No ghosts this time, just Dash. Harry and Dudley here helped me up." He said to them. "Harry, Dudley, these are my friends, Samantha Manson. Call her Sam though or she'll throw one of her boots. And Tucker Foley. The resident Technogeek." At being introduced, Sam and Tucker smiled and waved.

"We've not seen you guys around before. You new?" Tucker asked them. Rolling his eyes, Dudley nodded, smiling for the first time since they had seen danny in the alleyway

"We've just come from England four hours ago." Harry told them, wincing at his slight scottish accent and to the three americans and his cousins shock. _**[HOGWARTS IS IN SCOTLAND, ISNT IT?]**_

Entering the restaurant, all five of them sat down at a corner table right at the back with Sam and Tucker starting to argue over healthiness and danny faceplanting the table. Lokking over at him, the cousins saw a hint of embaressment in his expression.

"Everytime. Sam is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and Tucker eats only meat." At their blank faces, Danny smiled and told them that Sam didnt eat anything with a face whereas Tucker didnt eat vegetables in any shape or form. As he was telling them, a blue mist came out of his mouth, catching the attention of the bickering teens. Moving quickly Danny got out of the seat he was in and went to the bathroom...

_**And an evil cliffie. mua ha-ha-ha-ha.**_

_**I aint even meant to be on the laptop today. Ooops. :P**_

_**I'll leave it for a couple of days and get back on it on saturday hopefully.**_

_**Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for following me. That really makes me feel good about this story.**_

_**Till then, ciaou**_


	5. The Bloody Baron and the Fenton parents

_**Hey guys. I'm back.**_

_**Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for your reviews. They make me want to keep this story going; and no, Harry and Dudley arent going going to find out Danny's secret so soon.**_

_**they reason why I couldnt update was because I was sleeping over at my sisters and i cant take the laptop and she also doesnt have internet either.**_

_**Anyway, on with the story before i ramble on. Also because I havent updated for a few days, I might have lost my thread. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, Hermione Jean Burton, do not own either Danny Phantom nor Harry Potter. All rights go to Butch Hartman and J. and Warner Bros inc.**_

The Bloody Baron and the Fenton parents

Seeing him rush to the bathroom, Danny's friends looked at Harry and Dudley, before reaching down for the rucksacks they had brought with them and pulled out a lipstick and some sort of thermos, also getting up out of their seats at the same time. Following them out of the Fast food restaurant, the two Brits saw Danny Phantom fly out of the roof of the restaurant and up to confront the new enemy. Who was none other than the... Bloody Baron! As soon as he saw the ghost, Phantom stopped dead in midair and just looked at the ghost, who after seeing him, floated over.

'Well I guess thats that mystery solved then. But why did he come here?' Harry thought as he watched Danny Phantom float up to the ghost of Slytherin house. Seeing the ghost, Sam and Tucker stopped dead in the street and hastily put the things in their hands away in their bags. It was like they knew him but Harry couldnt figure out how. Dudley looked at his companions in confusion and terror, as he had never seen a ghost before now, he had had to listen to the stories and watch horror movies. Sighing, Harry began to tell him that the Bloody Baron was a Hogwarts ghost, catching the attention of Sam, who was near him. Whilst this was going on, Danny Phantom had somehow got past his evident shock.

"Baron? Is something wrong?" They could hear Phantom ask. He looked concerned about something but couldnt quite figure it out.

"Not here where there are humans around. The Zone will do." the Baron replied quietly in a husky voice. " The four will be waiting by the Veil." He didnt seem to notice the teen wizard standing there on the ground and looking up at him and Danny Phantom. After getting a nod from the HAZMAT-clad boy, the Baron flew off but not before noticing the humans looking up at him in wonderment and saw Harry. Staring at him for a few sconds, The Baron continued on.

At the sound of tyres squealing just around the corner, Phantom looked at Sam and Tucker and flew off and turning invisible, just as a R.V. came around the corner, crashing into cars and veering off onto the sidewalk. At the wheel was a heavy built man in a bright orange jumpsuit whilst a woman in a teal jumpsuit with the hood pulled over her eyes sat in the passenger seat. Seeing the couple, Sam and Tucker pulled both british cousins out of the way as the vehicle came to a squealing stop, just as Danny joined them outside. Taking one look at the van in front of them, he blushed and facepalmed with an audible_ smack_. Jumping out, the two adults sighted the five kids and came over to them.

"Heya, sweetie. Have you seen the ghost boy?" the woman asked. A red-faced Danny shook his head and told her that he had been in the bathroom. Sam and Tucker also looked embarassed but they weren't as bright red as their friend. The man however had some kind of gadget in his hand and was looking down at it. Looking up, he seemed to look at Danny before looking down at the device again which was saying that he would have to be some kind of stupid f**king idiot to not notice the ghost in front of him. Stowing it away, he came over and looked Danny over. Danny looked straight back in his face.

"Erm... Dad? What's wrong?" Danny asked the man to Harry's surprise and shock. The man seemed to decide that nothing was wrong with the boy as he pouted and slumped in defeat.

"I thought for sure the ghost boy would have ben here, danny-boy." the man replied. At a _beeping_ sound, both adults looked up so fast that Harry thought they got whiplash. Taking out his mobile phone, Dudley saw that he had a message from his friend Piers, he quickly replied, then looked up to find that the two adults had noticed him and Harry.

"Mom, Dad. this is Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. They just moved out here." Danny told them. His face had calmed down a little but he still looked like a ripe tomato. Gradually the redness faded away and he was left with a pale complexion once more. His mum looked over at the two brits and smiled at them.

"Well then. Welcome to Amity Park, you two." She said while Danny's dad grinned goofily. He looked at the gagdet he had stowed away once more and then up at his wife.

"Mads, we gotta move. See you 'round kids." he said, to the three american teens. "Oh, and welcome to Amity." Mads agreed and they got back into the van, Mads driving this time and went away from the restaurant

When they were gone, the trio sighed and went over to a table where they just started to laugh. Beckoning the two cousins over, Tucker told them that Danny was the son of two ghost hunters and that his father couldnt drive to save his life.

"Honestly its a wonder the cops havent taken his licence away, Tucker." At which they all started laughing.

"Oh crud, I gotta jet. Hopefully mom's not cooking tonight." Danny cried, looking down at his watch and getting up off of the seat, along with Sam and Tucker. "Hey. Where're you two staying?" he asked Harry and Dudley.

"Opposite the house with that wierd thing on the roof. Why?" Dudley told him, both of them getting up also. At the answer they looked at Danny who had gone pink in the cheeks.

"Er... thats where Danny lives."Sam told them gently whilst looking at Danny.

By this time, they had left the nasty burger and were walking back down the main street, Danny keeping a look out for his parents. After agreeing to meet up at some time in the evening, Sam and tucker left the three boys at the end of their street. After getting back to their respective houses they waved and said goodbye.

_**Sorry guys. But I lost my thread and well hopefully i'll pick it up in the next chapter.**_

_**well thats the fenton parents they have met. just gotta do the meeting for danny then its back to square one. yikes**_

_**till next chapter see ya!**_

_**;P**_


	6. Meeting in the Ghost Zone

_**HEY GUYS. Its me again.**_

_**First of all I'd just like to say that in the last chapter i sort of lost my thread with this story so hopefully i pick it up in this one.**_

_**Anyway this chapters gonna be just danny and hopefully we find out why the Bloody Baron came to Amity and how the hogwarts ghosts know phantom. Perharps i should mention that Danny is a bit OoC in this chapter, but then again he is a hero so he has to hide behind bravado or something like that**_

_**Oooops spoilers. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: What do you think? Do I look like I own Danny Phantom OR Harry Potter? If I did, DP would still be going and I wouldnt need to be on this site.**_

Meeting in the Ghost Zone

Danny

"JAZZ! I'M HOME!" Danny shouted as he stepped inside the house. He had just seen the new neighbours step inside the empty house across the street. That house had been bought over four years ago and the new owners never came to live in it.

"No need to shout, Danny. I'm in the kitchen." A females voice called out. And true enough there was a redheaded teenager standing at the stove cooking something. At eighteen years old, she was going to Amity Parks only college, studying psychology and science. Going over to her, Danny took a look inside the pan and immediately facepalmed for the second time that day. Whatever was in the pot was starting to glow and growl.

"Erm... Jazz. You do know you're using the ecto-appliances, right?" Danny pointed out to her.

"Mom's only gone and used the regular ones for an experiment. So yeah, I do know that I'm using the ecto-appliances" She answered sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, Danny stood back as the piece of meat started to try and jump up and bite the tool in his sisters hand. Gathering some energy into his hand, he shouted for her to move out of the way. That she did and once she was safely away from the pan, he loosed the blast and hit the steak cleanly through the middle. Calming down enough to pick the former ecto-steak up by the tongs, she threw it into a bin labeled 'CONTAMINATED' at the far side of the kitchen and stalked out of the kitchen into the living room. Following her into the room, he sat down on the sofa and watched as she settled down and began to read.

Sighing he told her that he saw one of the Hogwarts ghosts again causing her to look up in alarm.

"What did they want? Surely Peeves is still behaving himself after the last visit." She asked, shocked.

"I dont know. I'm meeting them by the Veil when Mom and Dad are out of the way." He deadpanned. In actual fact, it had been the Easter break when he had had to go to Hogwarts and sort out that poltergeist. He'd secretly hoped that he wouldnt see the ghost again until next year.

"I'd better go. Dont wanna keep them waiting anymore than they should be. _Especially_ when it might be Peeves again." He said after a minutes silence. Getting up, he kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the lab door.

"O.K. Danny. Be careful near that place." His sister told him, nose stuck in the book once more.

Down in the lab, Danny sighed at the mess the place was in. It would be a few hours before this place was clean again. 'What the heck are they making now?' He thought as the rings burst into life moved in opposite directions, changing him from plain old Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. Going over to the D.N.A. scanner his father had installed fourteen months ago, he opened the portal door and flew into the abyss that was the Ghost Zone.

As he moved through the Zone, he caught glimpses of shadows but he kept on moving. Speeding up as he passed Skulkers Island, he swore that the hunter ghost was watching him from the edge of the island. Luckily, Skulker didnt chase him like he usually did whenever he set foot in the Ghost Zone. All too soon, Danny was near Walkers prison where he had to speed up just in case the warden decided to send his goons after him. Which he did. A whole platoon of them chased him and drove him to speed up than he was already going whilst also throwing blasts behind him.

After a while, he lost Walkers goons but realised that he was late for the meeting but at least he was in the right section of the Zone. The place where The wizarding Ghosts resided and where any muggle Ghost had to go intangible just to be able to go through. It was here that he was meeting the Hogwarts ghosts, Nearly headless Nick, The Bloody Baron who had visited him earlier, The Fat Friar and Helena Ravenclaw, the Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Turning Intangible, Danny made his way over to the Veil Door. Seeing that the four had already arrived, he went over to them and so the meeting began.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" he greeted, kissing Helena on the hand then hunching over. The four let him catch his breath and then Nick began to explain as to why they had called this meeting.

'I just hope its not peeves again. I warned him about what would happen.' Thankfully it wasnt. It was a whole new and different matter altogether.

"So let me get this straight. The Master of Death is likely to be one of the citizens in Amity Park. And not to mention whenever he rises, the current incarnation has bad dreams about what happened to the last master. How does that solve the problem?" Danny said after the explanation. "Also I thought peeves was behaving himself."

Looking at one another, the Hogwarts Four sighed and Helena calmly said "Because, Danny, the last Master was said to have been killed by a curse and then his ghost was said to have been rekilled by his Enemy from life. The Enemy now resides in the fallen Master's realm and he was, is, a wraith. It has been five hundred years so when he does rise again, all the tangible ghosts will have to protect him no matter what the cost to the Ghost Zone itself. Clockwork included."

"Also the dreams have begun." The Friar chimed in, the other Hogwartians nodding. The Baron hadnt said anything up until that point but then again he had summoned Danny over to the wizarding side of the Zone and the Baron was not to be refused.

"Who is having the dreams then? It certaintly isnt me. I would know." Danny replied.

"We dont know. But what we do know is that he is a wizard from Hogwarts. In my house in fact. We also know that it wouldnt be you." Nick supplied, mulling over his words. To the wizarding ghost world, The muggle half-ghost, known as Danny Phantom, was feisty but if you asked him politely, he would sort anything out. This was the reason why they had gone to him for help with peeves the poltergiest. His friends were also well respected amongst the wizarding ghosts. If they were hurt in any way, shape or form, you had to deal with a very pissed off Phantom.

"Peeves _is_ behaving himself, Phantom. There is no need to worry yourself about that." The Baron told him quietly. "There is also another matter as to why we called you here. The one known as Harry Potter."

At the mere mention of Harry, Danny perked up. Thinking back to when he had visited Hogwarts during the Easter break, he realised that he had in fact seen Harry Potter somewhere whilst chasing peeves in the castle, but couldnt think where in the castle grounds he'd been at the time.

"Wait... what does this Harry Potter look like exactly?" Danny said, shaking his head to clear out the memories of the Hogwarts adventure. he had also met a very mad teacher during that time and he didnt want to think about what she had tried to do to him but the end result wasn't pretty. For the teacher at least._** [YEAH, HE MET UMBRIDGE AND SHE TRIED TO CURSE HIM OUT OF HOGWARTS. SORRY.]**_

Looking at the others, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower began to describe this Harry Potter. From the sounds of it, he looked like the same Harry Potter that Danny had met a few hours ago. But why wouldnt he have recognised Harry? He had spent two weeks in Hogwarts trying to get Peeves under control. Something that the teachers, barring one, had been grateful for.

Starting at the sound of his name being called, Danny pulled himself back to the here and now and shrank back away from the ghost who was in his face. Looking pleased with himself, the Baron floated back to the others.

"O.K.. So Harry Potter is in Amity Park. What do you guys want me to do?" He asked the four ghosts. He didnt need to hear the answer already being given as he knew that he would have to protect Harry from any thing and everything dangerous. And that included the portal in the lab.

Another hour passed by, before the Hogwars ghosts deemed the meeting over. Saying his goodbyes and giving a promise to visit sometime, Danny started to fly back to the portal before something struck him in the back of his mind. Calling Nick back over to him, he asked what year Harry would have been in.

"Seventh year. His last year at Hogwarts. Why do you ask, Phantom?" Nick replied, smiling brightly.

"I just thought. Because he's in Amity, he wouldnt be able to get back to Hogwarts in time for school." Danny rambled, "Also he wouldnt graduate so... i'm just rambling in arent I?" he added, seeing Nicks blank look. Laughing, the latter nodded yes and waving goodbye went back to the other three and together they headed back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Shaking his head and laughing a little, Danny headed back to the tangible side of the Ghost Zone. All this intangibility really grated his energy and wore him down. After an hour of flying and dodging enemies, he got back to the fenton portal, only to find it open and a line sticking through it.

'Looks like Dads fishing for ghosts again.' Danny sighed then turned invisible before stepping thriugh to the lab. As he did, he saw not his father but his mother sitting in front of the fenton fisher. 'O.K. Thats new' He thought to himself as he went up through the ceiling of the lab.

Once in his room and safely back in Fenton-mode, Danny tracked down Jazz. She was in her room reading as per usual. Knocking on her door, he entered as she was marking her place. Looking up, she saw that he had a serious and thoughtful face about him. That only happened after he'd met up with friendly ghost's who wanted or needed their help. Inviting him over to her bed, she listened as he quietly told her what the Hogwarts four had wanted.

"Woah, woah... So they called you to the Veil to tell you that this Master of Death guy is rising again. And also to tell you that there's a real living breathing Wizard who goes by the name of Harry Potter in Amity Park?" Jazz whispered dumbstruck.

"Well, can you blame them. I mean they seemed pretty sure that he was rising again. And as for Harry Potter, how the heck am I supposed to protect him AND Amity Park at the same time." Danny replied just as quietly. Jazz leaned back against the headboard of her bed and ran her hand down her face as he told her about the rest of the meeting.

"Danny, you gotta tell Sam and Tucker about this meeting. They've been going at it as long as you have. Remember the last time you didnt tell them about something important? Sam was fuming."

"Dont remind me. Please."

At the same time as Jazz went to answer, their dad called up to them that dinner was ready. Squeezing her little brother, Jazz went out of her bedroom with Danny in tow.

'How to tell Sam and Tucker about this.' Danny couldnt help but wonder. Jazz was right. His best friends had been going at for as long as he had and they hated it when he didnt tell them anything important straight away. He decided that he'd tell them when they went on patrol later.

Evil line break. Please dont laugh at this next bit. I failed at that

Danny ducked as a shoe came flying towards him as well as dodging a PDA. He had just told Sam and Tucker about the meeting in the Ghost Zone. And needless to say they were furious. No forget furious, they were pissed off. And Tucker never threw his precious tech unless he was really angry.

'OK. Maybe i should have told them on the internet.' Danny thought as Sam paced around the park. It was patrol time for the three members of Team Phantom and they had yet to start it. Danny had even sneaked out of the house to make it by pretending to go to bed. Danny had only just told them and they were reacting not quite how he'd imagined.

"...What if Walker had caught you? How would you have escaped the jail. Especially when the others hate your very guts. Huh? Explain that to us, Daniel James Fenton." Sam raged on. For once she was actually trying not strangle the half-ghost boy floating in front of her. Landing on the geound, Danny grabbed her by the arm and force stopped her pacing. Looking in her eyes, he quietly explained that the Bloody Baron had summoned him to meet the four at the Veil and since humans couldnt go there, he had had to go alone.

Releasing her, He floated back into the air and told them to cool it and to get patrol done A.S.A.P. before flying off on his rounds. Calming down a little, Tucker looked at his best friend and shook her. Going over to their scooters they joined Danny on their rounds before saying goodnight and splitting for the evening.

_**WOOOT! *Runs around living room***_

_**Two uploads in one day. YESSSSSS!**_

_**Hope you guys like it. Back to Harry tomorrow.**_

_**And yes i know this chapter is longer than the others.I got hit with the oh-so-helpful imagination AK-47 Automatic rifle. LOLZ. please no flames. It might seem a little rushed at the end but i really need to feed the cats and well my mom and dad didnt tell me what to do for the chicken we cooked for them last night.**_

_**Anyways, see ya tomorrow. This is Hermione Jean Burton leaving the room. *Faints and is dragged out by my eleven cats***_


	7. Meeting Phantom and the GIW

_**Hey, everybody. Its that time again.**_

_**As to what went on with me a few days ago, well lets just say I got shot with a bullet with that oh-so-helpful AK47 rifle called Imagination.**_

_**Hopefully soon a Oneshot will come up. Same crossover and story but it's a companion piece about what happened at Hogwarts that i mentioned last chapter. And yes, I did think of doing just that whilst writing it. The oneshot is now in the works and should be up soon enough. But probably wont be until AFTER Christmas.**_

_**Well it's back to Harry now. Soo lets get on with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: *looks around, under the bed, trashes house* Nope nothing here. Still dont own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**_

Meeting Phantom and asking questions.

The next week went by quickly for Harry. He had had to refrain from cursing Uncle Vernon. The fat oaf had been complaining none stop about the noise and sight of the house in front of the family house. Occasionally he saw Phantom with Danny Fentons friends. The first few days, they had looked totally ticked off at him but the rest of the week, they had gradually calmed down. Funny thing was, he never saw Danny _Fenton_ with them when Phantom was out and about.

At the moment, he and Dudley were wandering around the park and trying to find their way around. Ever since that morning when they had left the house, they had been trying to find the local school. Not only had they gotten lost and trying to find their way back home, but now Dudley was complaining that he was hungry and he wanted to go home. Harry had even brought his wand with him, but since he didnt know the age for being able to do magic outside of school in America he didnt dare cast a _silencio_ spell on the blonde boy next to him.

As they walked, flashes of light started to crop up in the distance. Phantom was fighting yet another ghost. Looking at one another, the two brits quickly ran down to the fight scene, Harry pulling out his wand and stashing it up his sleeve. The last thing he wanted was for Phantom and his friends to find out that he was a wizard. Arriving at the scene, they saw Phantom and some kind of technological ghost battling it out. At the side but near the fight taking place were Sam and Tucker, the both of them with wierd futuristic-looking guns on their wrists and a thermos was in Sam's hand. Danny Fenton was nowhere to be seen. Both of them were watching the fight above them with anxiety and determination. Suddenly, Phantom was thrown onto the concrete below. Picking himself up, he motioned for the two humans to stay put before flying up to counterattack. After a while, at some kind of signal, Sam tossed the thermos up into the air for Phantom to catch the ghost in. After he did that and had floated down to the ground, Harry saw Sam and Tucker go over to where Phantom was standing and they began to talk.

All of a sudden, whilst they were talking, Harry noticed Dudley going over to where the three were standing. Quickly making up his mind, Harry caught up to him, just as Tucker noticed his throat, the african-american jerked his head in their direction making Phantom whip his head and look at them. There was a flash of recognition in his eyes before it was concealed behind a more neutral expression. Nodding at something Sam said in his ear, he went over to them.

"So you're the ones, I've heard about then." he said, smiling and beckoning Sam and Tucker over to them. Grudgingly, Harry and Dudley nodded, the blonde boy a little shyly. Noting Dudley's shyness, Phantom laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Obviously something to do with shyness' Harry observed as he brought his hand down to his side. At that moment, Sam and Tucker had joined up with the group and were glaring at the blonde as if daring him to ask what was on his mind. This was a new side to the two Americans as Harry had seen them acting happy with Danny Fenton, so what was with them whilst with Phantom.

"Hey. No need to be frightened. Not all ghosts are evil, dude." He said, taking note of Dudley's scared look, "Most of them just wanna be left alone. Like now for instance." He added, alerting the four humans to the sound of some people running towards them. They were dressed in white suits and were carrying a radar. Sam and Tucker, upon recognising them pushed Phantom away and he didnt protest, instead floating off the ground and flying off towards the city centre, a scared look on his face. Grabbing ahold of the cousins, they ran back down the street and into an alleyway. Looking behind them, Harry saw that the men had stopped where they had been and were pulling out some kind of weaponry.

"The Guys in White, Harry. Keep moving." Tucker whispered urgently, once they had hidden themselves in the alleyway. "They keep trying to catch Phantom, but have had no luck so far." "Yeah, that and their name sucks. I mean come on, the GUYS IN WHITE." Sam chimed in, an anxious and amused look on her face.

"So how long have you two been helping him? You're obviously doing something to help right?" Dudley asked in a whisper. Even in a time like this Dudley was full of questions. Harry looke dat him in surprise as did Tucker. Sam took a look out of the alley and didnt even bother to acknowledge his questions. Ducking back inside the alley, she sighed and declared that the GIW were still scoping out the area. Tucker had taken out his P.D.A. which looked a little battered, Harry noticed as he looked over to where the african-american was leaning on the wall.

'Shame I dont know any spells to draw those guys away' Harry thought as he watched Sam and Tucker take turns in checking the coast was clear. As he thought this, a crazy idea popped into his head. Hoping that they wouldnt notice, he whipped out his wand and walked out of the alleyway. Walking down the street and hiding in another alleyway, he raised the wooden tool and quickly, hopefully without anyone noticing, cast a Patronus Charm. The silver stag burst from and wand and galloped silently down the street. Even from this distance, he could hear the sensors, that the GIW were holding, going off and the shout that accompanied them. Peeking out from his hiding place Harry could see the white-suited men running down the street in pursuit of the Patronus. Laughing and stepping out into the street just as Sam, Tucker and Dudley did the same. The two american muggles were looking like something wierd had just happened, whilst Dudley looked like he was about to punch his cousin.

Shaking his head and going back over to the trio, he mentally prepared for the beating that would happen as soon as they got home, that is if Dudley decided to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Stowing his wand away as he walked, Harry noticed Danny Fenton walking down the street towards them even as he did. As soon as both boys reached their friends, Dudley took Harry aside and demanded to know what it was he was thinking.

"Dudley, I'm seventeen years old. I can cast spells now. Besides, I dont think they noticed anything." Harry quielty objected. Seeing that his cousin was about to argue, Harry told him that he couldnt not let the GIW catch the four of them lurking in an alleyway. Rolling his eyes, Dudley muttered something that sounded strangely like "stupid hero complex". Chuckling, Harry shoved his cousin and walked back to the three americans who were standing on the pavement waiting for them. Walking down the street, Dudley kept shooting glances at Harry, much to the teen wizards annoyance. The sixth or seventh time he did it, Harry shot a glare straight back at him making Dudley shrink back and cringe away from him. Danny and his friends noticed something as they looked over at them. But luckily they didnt pursue it. Looking out ahead of them Harry saw they were headed to the Nasty Burger. It seemed that they spent all of their free time at that restaurant or at each others houses.  
>Instead of going into the burger place however, they carried on down the road and ended up in Danny's, Harry's and Dudley's street. Tucker's P.D.A. went off just as they were about to go inside of the house. At the same time, Uncle Vernon came out of the house opposite and caught sight of Harry and Dudley. Marching over the road, he stopped in front of them and Harry could see his vein popping in his neck. He was pissed off. Grabbing ahold of Danny and ignoring the shouts of his best friends, he took him aside and started shouting at him. Harry could see the spittle flying from his mouth. Acting quickly, he leaped in front of the frighened boy and their fatheruncle, Harry slipping his wand out at the same time as Dudley told Danny and his friends to get indoors. Holding his wand up over his uncles heart, he quieted him and stood defiantly as the man went from purple-faced to a nasty pasty colour.

"Put that thing away, boy. Before someone see's." He hissed, looking around to make sure noone could see them. Harry only raised it higher until it was in his uncles face. Dudley was now standing on the front steps of Fentonworks and was watching the scene down below. Noone was in sight.

"Why in the name of Merlin did you have to shout at that kid, Uncle? He hadnt even done anything wrong." Harry questioned, ignoring the first rule of living with the Dursley's. But then again, he had never paid any attention to those stupid rules anyway. Returning to the rich purple that it was before, Uncle Vernon paid no attention to the question, instead marching up to Dudley, grabbing ahold of his arm and marched him back across the street and into the house, slamming the door.  
>Seeing him go back across the street, Sam, Tucker and Danny emerged from the house, along with a red-headed girl in her late teen and Mr and Mrs. Fenton. Mr. Fenton was carrying some kind of Bazooka whilst Mrs. Fenton had a Bo-staff in her hands. Danny was still looking scared out of his wits, so Harry stowed his wand away for the second time that day.<p>

"Sorry about my uncle. To be honest with you, he's always complaining." He apologised to the Fentons. Turning to Danny he added "Are you o.k.?". To which he nodded, looking a little bit calmer. The girl hooked an arm around Danny's shoulder's and pulled him close to her, Danny not even protesting, instead letting her do just that. Mrs. Fenton pulled the family inside and closing the door asked Harry to take her over to where he lived. Nodding, Harry did just that. Crossing the road, she asked why on earth did his uncle have to shout at Danny, But Harry could only shrug as he tried to think of a way to explain that his Aunt and Uncle liked only the peace and quiet.

_**AN: And thats all for today folks. Sorry about the Drama at the end.**_  
><em><strong>Gotta think of an explanation for Vernons behaviour.<strong>_

_**Till next time i guess.**_

_**CAIOU!**_


	8. Getting whats coming to him

_**Hey guys. Just wanna say that last chapter, I sorta made Vernon too harsh on Danny and I wanna apologise for that. Anyway please don't kill me for doing that. I still look forward to making this story. So anyway, Vernon's gonna get whats coming to him and Maddies gonna be the one whose gonna give it to him. Its gonna be Maddie's P.O.V. this time. Ooops spoilers ;).**_

_**Anyway on with the disclaimer and story. And why the heck am i listening to commander whilst doing this Authors Note?**_

_**Disclaimer: I never owned Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. And I never will.**_

_Getting whats coming to him_

_Maddie_

Maddie looked out of the window as soon as she heard shouting and a commotion. She was in the living room, working on an Ecto-gun. Putting the contraption aside, she got up off the couch and went over to the window in time to see one of the new neighbours kids leap in front of her son and the man, slipping a little piece of wood out of his jeans. The other one saying something to the three younger teen's. He had obviously said something about getting indoors because a minute later, all three of them had entered the house, Danny looking scared out of his wits. Going over to him, she noticed that he was paler than usual as were Sam and Tucker and covered in spittle. Danny, seeing her walking over, ran over to her and into her startled arms. Squeezing him, she called for Jack and Jazz. Not a minute too soon, Jack was upstairs from the lab with the Fenton Bazooka and Jazz emerged from upstairs, book in hand.  
>Seeing Danny holding her mother as if his life depended on it, Jazz ran down the stairs and took him into her own. Sam and Tucker joined in the group hug whilst maddie got the Fenton Bo-staff. Breaking away from the foursome hugging, Sam went over to the window and declared it clear to go back outside. At the same instance that she said it, a loud bang could be heard.<p>

"Dad, please tell me that wasnt an invention." Jazz chastised the orange-clad man in the living room. Looking at her, Jack shrugged and shook his head indicating that it didnt matter. Going over to the door, they saw the black-haired boy standing on his own with the wooden stick held tightly in his hand. Looking behind him, he quickly stowed it away and came over to them.

"Sorry about my Uncle." He said, adding, "To be honest with you, he's always complaning." He looked genuinely embarressed and angered. Turning to Danny, he asked, " Are you o.k.?". Danny nodded just a little whilst Jazz side hugged him, something Maddie was surprised about. She had known that the two of them were closer than before but this was something else entirely. It was like Jazz could feel Danny's fear and pain.  
>Telling her family and Danny's friends to go back indoors, she asked the elder boy to show her where his house was. To her astonishment, he nodded and began to cross the road towards the opposite road.<p>

"What on Earth possessed him to shout at my son like that?" She asked of the teen leading her. He didnt seem to know as he shrugged and seemed to be on the verge of speaking when they reached the opposite pavement. Thankfully, they didnt have to walk very far as the boy walked a few yards and headed into a house. Stopping, he waited for her to catch up to him and then walked the last few steps. At the front door, she de-activated the staff and popped it into one of her many pant pockets, then rang the doorbell. They didnt have to wait very long before a skinny horse-faced woman opened the door and saw her and the boy. Motioning for him to go inside, she looked accusingly at Maddie as Maddie did the same to her. Suddenly wishing that she had kept the staff out and activated, Maddie asked to see her husband.

"VERNON!" The woman shouted in a clear English accent, stepping back into the house. The two women didnt have to wait very long before a large man with a double chin and blonde hair stepped out to the door. Maddie could see the he was purple in the face.

Pulling back her hood and crossing her arms, she asked why he had shouted and scared her son. He didnt seem to be able to come with an answer straight away so she took out the Bo-staff and partially activated it. Holding it in front his face she said "You should know that i am a ninth degree black belt in various martial arts. Now will you answer my question. Why. Did. You. Shout. At my son?"  
>"Vernon, you dont have to explain to this... woman. Lets just go back inside" The woman said, looking at Maddie as if she was something that was on the bottom of her shoe. The man, Vernon, nodded and had nearly shut the door before the boy, who hadn't moved a muscle, jammed a foot in between the door and the frame itself, jamming the motion to a stop. Vernon looked at him and tried again but the boy held fast and refused to move his foot out of the way. Glaring at him, Vernon never noticed a blonde boy come out of the living room and stand at the back of him. At least until he spoke up.<p>

"Dad, just tell Mrs. Fenton why you shouted. Please, then we can have dinner." He said, making his father jump and turn around. Turning back towards Maddie, He took a deep breathe and started to explain that he was sick and tired of the noise that originated from their house. After that not-so-helpful, he shut the door on his nephews foot, causing him to take it back out and hop around, biting down curses, and slamming it their faces. Inside the house, they could hear Vernon causing a fuss about the blonde's familiarity with her family. Having had enough, Maddie stepped back from the door along with the boy, who had by now set his foot back on the floor. Turning to her, he shrugged and was about to ring the doorbell again when she stopped him. Motioning for him to follow her, she started to walk out of the garden, stopping at the gate.

"Sorry about that, Mrs Fenton. My Uncle's always like that and well, they just like peace and quiet." The boy said, turning to walk away from the door. Sighing, she nodded.  
>"I know. Its just that Danny had an accident nineteen months ago. And whilst he's gotten a little more confident, he tends to get skittish whenever someone shout's in his face. We've tried to be a little understanding and Sam and Tucker have been great. I dont know." She replied, whilst also explaining why Danny had looked so scared. Nodding, he looked back at the door and ran to catch her up. Smiling at him, she turned and with him, crossed the road back onto her side.<p>

"I know Danny gave us your's and your cousins names when we first met you, but I cant remember for the life of me what they are." She said guiltily, watching for traffic. Laughing, he told her that his name was Harry Potter and that his cousin was called Dudley Dursley. Reaching the other side, they went up to Fentonworks just as the door opened and Jack came out to hear the reason.

Getting inside and into the kitchen, the both of them saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny sitting at the table with cups of coffee and in Danny's case, hot chocolate. Danny looked a little calmer now, Maddie observed as they all looked up in expectation for the reason. Getting a cup of tea out for Harry and giving it to him, she sat down and told them that the noise they made from the exploding inventions interfered with Harry's relative's lifestyle. As if on cue, something exploded down in the lab with a muffled _pop_.  
>Hearing this explanation, all four people who had stayed behind with Danny gave shouts of complete and utter disbelief, Jack standing up and walking to the front door, about to give Harry's uncle a piece of his mind.<p>

"Jack Fenton, get your arse back inside this instant." She shouted, getting up out of her seat. "They cant help it. They are used to a nice, quiet and peaceful life. This is new to them."  
>"But Mads, they cant shout at our kids for something that<em> we<em> do on a daily basis. Its not right." Jack argued back, slumping at the glare she was giving him and returned to the kitchen, leaning on the door frame. Danny had gotten better, but now it seemed that his face had gone a tiny bit paler again. He was still scared out of his wits and probably would stay like that for the rest of the night. Seeing this, Sam, Tucker and Jazz each put a hand on his and he looked up at them greatfully.

"I'd better go back. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia may want me out of the way but i have a curfew and, well, dont want to be late." Harry said, getting up from his seat. Hearing this, Jack and Maddie both got up from their seats and stopped him.

"Nonesense. You'll stay and have dinner with us."Jack told him, standing in the door and blocking Harry's way out. Smiling at his family, he turned Harry around and led him straight back to the table. Sitting back down, Harry looked over at Danny as the latter was staring down into his mug. Sam and Tucker were also looking at him but with thoughtful expressions on their faces. Jazz, however, had gone down to the lab to see what had exploded.

Coming back up, she told them that the ectoplasm sample, Jack had been playing around with had gotten too hot. Going back to the table, she sat back down with her brother and friends and whispered in Danny's ear. Looking up, he seemed to get a bit of life back in him as his eyes started to sparkle and he calmly got up and went to the living room with his friends and Jazz.  
>'Now what are they up to?' Maddie couldnt help but wonder as she watched her kids and their friend leave the room. Smiling she turned back around and saw Harry looking at them as if he wanted to know what it was they were doing.<p>

"Why dont you go and join them, Harry. Dinners gonna be awhile at least." She said to the boy still at the table. Thanking her and getting up, he went through to the lounge even as she and Jack got up, Jack having come and sat at the table, to go and do the families meal. Smiling, Harry did just that just as Sam and Tucker got up to leave. Saying their goodbyes, they went home, leaving Danny, Jazz and Harry alone in the lounge.

_Harry_

After settling in the lounge, Harry noticed that Danny and the red-headed girl were looking at him. 'Perfect. Just as I make new friends, Uncle Vernon has to ruin it' He thought bitterly as he looked straight back at the pair.

"So, Danny, What did my uncle actually want?" he asked gently, hoping against hope that it had nothing to do with his magical heritage. At Danny's blank expression, he explained that he knew when his uncle was lying, having had to live with him for sixteen years.

Eyes flashing, Danny told him that his uncle was angry at the noise the experiments made when they exploded and the mess they entire city was in and something else that Harry didnt hear as he was thinking of cursing his uncle the next time he would be allowed to do magic.

Eventually, Dinner was served but not without some mishaps involving hot daogs that were glowing and green-looking. This caused major chaos with Harry jumping out of the way in surpise and Mr. Fenton jumping in and eating them. Danny had also jumped out of his seat and away from the table. Without the chaos, the Fenton family actually seemed like a normal family, just a little loose around the edges for the parents. Harry actually found himself enjoying their company.

That is until he got home later that night. Uncle Vernon had stayed up late and was waiting in the living room when he stepped through the door. Getting up out of the armchair he had squeezed himself into, the big oaf walked towards him and in his hand, Harry saw an envelope with his name in it. Looking up at his uncle, he saw that the same vein was popping in his neck. His uncle shoved the envelope into his hand and without saying so much as a goodnight, shoved past him and went up to bed, leaving the teen wizard alone. Looking down at the envelope, he saw that it was written in Hermione's handwriting. He had sent her her letter and Rons as well. Slitting it open he sat on the sofa, put a second envelope beside him and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Thats great news._

_Hopefully this new venture into a different muggle society was what Professor Dumbledore was talking about. Just remember that we cant use magic with muggles watching us._

_Ron is still angry about your aunt and uncle dragging you off at King's Cross at the beginning of summer holidays. But I have enclosed his letter in with mine._

_Whats this about the local hero being a ghost? I thought that ghosts couldnt leave their haunt. I'll ask Nearly-Headless Nick about it when we get back to Hogwarts on september 2nd._

_Anychance we'll see you at Diagon Alley some time? If not, just let us know._

_England's the same but it isnt, if you know what I mean._

_Anyway, I'd better go. please let me know if you can make it to Diagon Alley._

_Hermione_

Laughing, he put the letter aside and opened the second one. It was basically the same but shorter and the writing was more scruffier. Deciding to reply in the morning, he went up to his bedroom and bed.

_**And that's all folks. Sorry about the wait. I just kept losing my thread. Anyway, my sister has just driven up and i gotta go.**_

_**SEE YA**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	9. Evil Authors Note

Evil Authors Note

_**Hey guys. Its Hermione Jean Burton.**_

_**The companion piece to this story is now. Hope to have it up before the new year as I am behind schedule with Time Travelling Halfa. Unfortunately i have sorta lost the thread with is story as i have been doing it off of the top of my head. Maybe thats why it hasnt made any sense to you. Anyway i should be getting along with this. Any way, Just want to wish y'all a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year. Hope you have a good one.**_

_**This was actually requested by MysticMyra 88 in reviews. Thankyou for showing support and well, thankyou**_

_**Till next time, CIAOU.**_


	10. The next day

_**Hey Y'all. Me again.**_

_**Just wanna apologise for the last chapter. I really got with Writers Block and didnt update til now. Sooo... Sorry.**_

_**Gtg write this chappie now so see ya on the other side.**_

_**Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Danny Phantom OR Harry Potter.**_

_The next day  
>Harry<em>

_Hermione,_

_Its all good over here. Unfortunately, I dont think I'll be able to make it to Diagon Alley._

_I am going to the local Muggle school, Casper High. Wierd name, isnt it? But not as wierd as Hogwarts though._

_About Phantom, He doesnt seem to appear to leave Amity Park very often, if he does leave at all. I now live opposite a ghost hunting company called Fentonwork's. From what I have heard, they had a truce with Danny Phantom not too long ago. Also from I've seen, Phantom seems to be a Muggle ghost. I'll see what they think of him. I also have made some new friends whilst I've been over in America. One of them is a kid of the affore-mentioned ghost hunters. His name is Daniel, but his friends and family call him Danny. His friends are called Samantha, but call her Sam, Manson and Tucker Foley. Sam is a bit of a goth, whilst Tucker is what Sam and Danny called a 'Techno-geek'._

_Anyway, Yesterday, Uncle Vernon had a go at Danny. I had to jump in and pull out my wand. Luckily, I dont think anyone saw me whilst doing that. So the secrets safe._

_Dudley is o.k. now. We get along and he's even started helping me with my chores. I dont ask him, he just comes down and starts helping. No idea why though. He even jumped in yesterday, telling Danny and his friends to get inside the house we were at._

_Any way, I'd better go. Give my regards to Ron when you guys start getting along again._

_I told him how to post a letter the muggle way but you might have to show him again._

_Harry_

Harry looked up from the letter he was writing when he felt a chill in his bedroom. Hoping against hope that it wasnt what he thought it was, he got up from his desk and turned around, ready to fight with tooth and nail if he had to.  
>'This feels oddly familiar somehow' He thought as he went into a crouch. Voice shaking just a little, he asked " Who's there?"<br>"Alright, alright. Just dont shoot, o.k.." came an American voice which echoed a bit. Puzzled, Harry watched as Danny Phantom appeared in front of him, looking both scared and pissed off. Curous as to what had the ghost so emotional, Harry looked out at the street and saw a green shield around the fenton household.

"Yeah, something's happened over there and I cant see what it is. Somehow i think that it has something to do with whatevers going on in the Ghost Zone." Phantom told him, sitting on on the bed and running his hands through his hair. He looked up at the sound of Harry moving his seat closer to the bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked the ghost. Smiling, Phantom said nothing and looked out of the window. Sighing, the teen wizard looked outside the same moment that a bang could be heard, making both of the teenagers wince at the shout that followed. Loud footsteps could be heard soon afterwards; Uncle vernon was coming up the stairs making Phantom look up and his aura flare just a little. Getting up from the bed, he started to walk towards the door, only to be stopped by the teenage human holding his arm in fear.

"Stop. If my uncle finds out that a ghost is in this house, he'll really get pissed off. And i'm not talking about shouting in Danny Fenton's face mad, I mean he's most likely to take us somewhere where ghost's cant find us mad. He did it to us when I was eleven years old." Harry whispered quietly enough so that only Phantom could hear. The ghost looked at him in horror as he said this, then quickly nodded and turned invisible just as Uncle Vernon reached the landing. Jumping back into his seat, Harry tried to make it look like he had been working on his letters all along. With the sound of his bedroom door banging open, He looked around at his ruddy purple-faced uncle and cocked his head in what he hoped was an innocently confused way.

"What's up, Uncle? Whatever that bang was it wasnt me." He said, trying to get out of trouble. In truth, he thought he knew what had caused the bang and he knew that it couldnt have been the neighbours over the road: The Fentons had told him over dinner last night that their laboratory was sound-proofed and only then could the bangs from the exploding inventions were muffled. Heck, they even told him that the explosions always sounded gloopy due to the fact that they worked with a substance called Ectoplasm. But Harry hadnt thought to tell his Aunt and Uncle that information just yet; he had told Dudley over doing the washing up after breakfast this morning and told him not to tell his parents. Surprisingly, Dudley had agreed, He was probably still pissed off about his father yeling at Danny last night. Getting pulled from his thoughts by an angry Uncle, he shrank back into his seat as his uncle pulled away and went out of his door, slamming it in the process. Phantom came back onto the visible spectrum as Uncle Vernon's footsteps retreated down the hallway and he did not look impressed. Shrugging, Harry turned back to the window and saw the green dome had disappeared from around the Fenton house.

"What the hell was all that about?" Phantom asked, voice shaking a little with suppressed anger. Harry turned back towards him and saw that his aura was flaring slightly and he was trying to hide the fact that his hands were glowing slightly with Ecto-blast's. Sighing once more, Harry tried to explain to the ghost.

"It's always been that way, Phantom. Ive lived with them my whole life, ever since my parents died. You cant change anything about the way my Aunt and Uncle treat me. Yeah, its gotten a little better with my cousin and stuff. But i hae to deal with it. Please dont do anything." He told him, hoping that Danny Phantom would see reason and wouldnt do what Harry thought that he was going to do, which was possibly blast his only living relatives into next week. Luckily, the ghost boy seemed to understand as his face fell from being angry and murderous to sympathetic and sad.  
>Suddenly his hand flew up to his ear and he seemed to nod to something that only he could hear. Starting to float off the ground, Phantom smiled sadly at him and said "I gotta go. Sa-someone close has just told me that I'm needed. So see ya.", before flying through the ceiling and leaving the room a nice cool temperature.<p>

Jumping at the sound of his door banging open for the second time, he jumped out of his seat, grabbing his wand... only to face a startled Dudley. For a few seconds they stared at each other before Harry quickly lowered his wand, which he raised halfway to his cousins face and sat back. Dudley also corrected himself and sat down on his bed and asked why the room was a bit chilly in the room. Harry jumped at the question, he hadnt noticed the chill that had been left behind when Phantom had left. Deciding to humour his cousin, he told Dudley that Phantom had been round. The reaction he recieved was exactly what he had expected. Dudley jumped off the bed and gaped at him, looking to the world like a fish. Rolling his eyes, Harry reached over and pushed his cousins mouth shut with an audible _click_. Even then, Dudley still stared at him as if he had gone demented. After what seemed like forever but in reality was five minutes, Dudley seemed to find his voice again and stuttered, "W-w-why didnt you call me, Harry?". His face was so comical that Harry burst out laughing and rolling around on the floor. A few seconds later, even Dudley was rolling around as Harry's laughter was contagious. After the two of them calmed down enough, Harry told Dudley what Phantom had doing in the room. After the explanation, Dudley didnt seem to be able to speak as he opened and closed his mouth a few times and looked down at his hands as if in embarrassment for his father's actions towards Harry. Said boy watched his cousin closely until a crash came from outside startling both teenaged muggle and wizard, followed by a yell from the living room where their father/uncle was watching the television. Getting up of the floor and rushing to the window, the two cousins were surprised to see Phantom picking himself up off of the concrete. Flying up to the ghost that had thrown him to the concrete, he charged up an Ecto-blast and shot it at the dracula look-a-like.

Dodging it, the ghost threw one in return hitting Danny and throwing him down before he caught himself and went to punch his enemy. Off to the side were Sam Manson and Tucker Foley as usual, watching the fight and this time firing weapons at the Dracula ghost with expert precision. Turning away frm the window, Harry and Dudley ran dow the stairs and outside, much to the protest of Aunt Petunia who didnt want her 'precious Diddykins' to go out where the 'nasty beasts' were battling. This comment made Dudley blush a deep red that only Uncle Vernon could go. Laughing, Harry ran over to where Sam and Tucker were shooting and asked if they could help. Nodding but keeping an eye on the ghost battle, Tucker handed Harry and Dudley an Ecto-pistol and told them not to shoot Phantom but shoot the 'wisconsin ghost' as they named the Dracula look-a-like. Turning the gun over in his hands, Harry found the safety and flicked it off at the same time as Dudley struggled to get his off. Aiming the gun, Harry fired it and watched as a great big glob of Ectoplasm shot out and hit the ghost fighting Phantom. Behind him, he could her Sam and Tucker shooting. Turning to his companions, Harry heard a laugh and saw the look of fear on his cousins face. Registering the determined look on the two american kids faces, he turned around and saw the Wisconsin Ghost leaving the scene, leaving a beaten up Danny Phantom on the sidewalk. He looked ready to pass out as he staggered towards the four kids in the alleyway entrance.

Reaching them, he smiled and toppled forward as he fell unconscience, right there on the sidewalk. Catching the ghost, Harry turned towards Sam and Tucker and saw them running forwards. "Lead the way." He told them, picking the kid up and over his shoulder. Nodding, Sam took all four of them out of the alley and onto the street where she proceeded to walk to the Fentons the door, she went inside and came back out with the same red-headed girl that had stayed behind last night. Upon seeing Phantom, she gasped and ran out to the boys and began to fuss over him. Harry looked at her as she told him to bring the ghost inside.

"Harry, I'd just do it. Jazz is very protective of both Danny _and_ Phantom. And she's not a force to be reckoned with when she's in Over-protective mode" Tucker told Harry as the newly named Jazz tried to take Phantom away from him. Nodding, He turned to Jazz.

"Where do you want me to put him, Jazz?" He asked her, as he shifted the unconscience ghost further onto his shoulder. He hated to admit it but Phantom was heavy. Taking the other teens into the house, Jazz showed Harry into the living room and told him to put Danny P onto the sofa. After doing that and sensing that Sam and Tucker might want to talk, he went into the kitchen as the elder teen started to fuss over the ghost again. They did. Hoping they hdnt seen his wand, he stopped at the doorway and waited for them to notice him. Eventually they did, Dudley first, then Sam and Tucker together. Gesturing him to come forward, Sam and Tucker seemed to want to ask them questions and by the look on Dudley's face, it was probably about his secret life as a wizard. Coming into the kitchen, he stopped at the table only a step away from Dudley, ready to apparate him out and back home if he had to.

"Firstly, Harry. we want to thank you for helping us with the wisconsin ghost. Both of you. And Harry, one question." Sam started, "How in earth did you know where the safety switch was?" Laughing at Dudley's face when he looked at his cousin, Harry shrugged, "Lucky guess I suppose." he replied, still laughing, relieved at his luck at them not finding his wand shoved down his jeans as they left the house during the fight.  
>"Who was that? Fighting Phantom?" Dudley asked them, as Jazz came into the kitchen to collect some first aid equipment and went to the cupboard. As soon as she heard the question, she stopped and all three teens looked at each other as Harry looked at his cousin in surprise. Lookng at Dudley, Sam hesitated before stuttering out her answer.<p>

"Danny says h-he's called P-p-Plasmius. V-Vlad P-Plasmius. He doesnt come here that often, but when he does come, h-h-he always tries to get Phantom to join him. " she said, as Jazz went back to the living room with the supplies she had gathered while Sam had been talking.

Two hours later, as the five human teens were sat around the living room in the Fenton household, One other being who was lying on the couch, arms covered in bandages, started to stir and wake up. Sitting up on his arms, he hissed and winced in pain. Sitting up straight, he began to look around and saw that he was in his own house. Lifting up, he saw that his friends, sister and new neighbours were sitting around as if waiting for something to happen. As he looked, one of the neighours looked in his direction and saw that he was awake.

"Guys, he's awake." the black haired boy said, jolting everyone out of the state they had drifted into. Getting up off the other sofa, Sam and Tucker ran over and threw themselves onto him, somehow managing to avoid his injuries as well. Jazz joined a minute later.

"What the hell provoked him this time, Danny?" Sam said, drawing back a little and looking him in the eyes. Jazz, Tucker, Harry and Dudley looked over at the question.

"He, I dont know Sam, ok? He just seemed flustered about something." Dany told her, seeing her face going dark, he shrugged and hissed. 'Dislocated shoulder. Perfect. That's a day of having to avoid dad's bone-crushing hugs' He thought bitterly. Looking down at his hands as he got up from the position he was in, he saw that he was still in ghost form. Looking up at his friends, family and neighbours, he started to stand up, Sam getting up off him in the process and helping him up.

_**And I've lost the thread now so I'm gonna leave it at that. I have just started another story: YANA. This time its Doctor Who and Danny Phantom. Anyway i'm gonna leave this chapter where it is. Hopefully soon I'm gonna get straight to the point and get the Master of Death being reborn again.**_

_**Till next time i guess then.**_

_**CAIOU**_

_**Everyday I'm Shuffling!**_

_**;p**_


	11. Back To Muggle School We Go

_**Hey Y'all, me again.**_

_**O.k., Just wanna say that I really did lose my thread on the last chapter and I'm soo sorry for that. Anyway, I have just eaten and watched a little of my all time fave movie from MARVEL. But you dont wanna know al about that.**_  
><em><strong>This chapters gonna be a time skip as I have no idea how long summer break is over in America. Sorry.<strong>_

_**Anyway, on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Never Have and Never Will Own Either Danny Phantom OR Harry Potter.**_

Back to Muggle School We Go.

_Harry_

The summer passed quickly for both Harry and Dudley. All too soon, it was the first of School and as Harry would usually be staying with Ron Weasley in England, He didnt realise it until he woke up on the morning at seven o'clock. Looking up at his alarm clock and seeing the time, he jumped out of bed and realised that practicing magic before going to sleep was not a good idea. It had been midnight before he went to sleep, but he didnt want to go rusty and let his magic kill him, plus he had the stupid dream again. If only he knew what it meant. Today, he and Dudley were starting at their new school, Casper High School. As he had asked Danny and his frends who to watch out for, he had pretty much a good idea what to do, where to go and who to avoid but it would still be a different place to Hogwarts. At least, he had known who to avoid there, namely three Slytherin called Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

After getting ready and down the stairs in time for making his Aunt and Uncles tea, he watched as Dudley stumbled into the kitchen and plonked himself at the table and let his face fall forward as he fell asleep again. Turning to the sink and filling a glass of water, Harry grinned evilly as he walked to the sleeping form and tipped it over him, jumping back as his cousin shot up and tried to punch him. Harry started to laugh as his cousin sat back down heavily at the table and began to sulk. A minute later, he too began to grin as Harry couldnt stop laughing at him. Two more minutes passed before Harry brought his laughter under control. Just in time for the toast to pop, startling the two boys and sending Dudley to the floor in surprise. Rolling his eye's, Harry picked the toast out of the toaster and buttered it for Dudley, whilst the latter got up off of the floor and sat back down on the chair he had fallen off. Stifling his laughter, Harry gave his cousin the toast and put some in for himself, also making them both a bit of coffee. According to Danny, they would need it, but who knows right?

"Did you have the dream again last night?" Dudley asked, surprising him at how he could have known. Looking at his cousin, Harry nodded yes, whilst rubbing an eye and yawning slightly.

After breakfast and a tearful goodbye for Dudley, but none for him, they were on their way out of the door and down the street. In the distance, they could see Danny Phantom fighting a ghost who kept shouting about "Boxes of Doom"._** [IF YOU GUYS DONT KNOW WHO THAT GHOST IS, SO HELP YOU COS YOU NEED TO WATCH AND LEARN! NO SERIOUSLY YOU DO!]**_ After the fight which didnt take long as Phantom whipped out the thermos in the space of two minutes, they watched as the ghost went on his way and Danny Fenton came out of the alleyway in front of them, putting something in his backpack. Swinging it onto his back, he saw the two brits and ran over, greeting them as he came.

"All ready for your first day of hell-on-earth?" he asked jokingly, but serious all the same. The two of them nodded, Dudley a little shakily. Walking down the street, Dudley asked who Phantom had been fighting, sending the younger teen into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, thats the Box Ghost. Not very powerful. Just a nuisance at the best of times" He managed to say in between laughs. He stopped laughing when he saw Sam and Tucker walking down the street towards them. In fact, if it was even more possible he started to get even more excited, making Dudley look at him in surprise. Looking to Harry, he didnt even have to ask what it was that was making Danny like this.

"Trust me, Dudley. I'm like this on the way to Hogwarts every year." Harry said, smiling at the familiarity of it all. Getting to Sam and Tuck who were looking just as baffled about Danny's behaviour, they walked down the street with Sam asking Danny what was making him so giddy.

"Oh, nothing. Just that mom and dad have called another truce." Danny said, calming down and walking instead of running. His reply left huge smile's on Sam and Tuckers faces and they shouted, "WHAT?!", making Danny cover his ears slightly. Turning to Harry, Danny asked him what Hogwarts was, making Dudley snort and laugh. Harry didnt answer but smiled and tapped his nose for secrecy.

"Er... who with?" Dudley asked, curious about their reactions. The five of them had just reached the main street and were headed in the general direction of the kids walking towards the school. Smiling, Danny didnt answer. Reaching the school, they saw that it was an average normal High school in america. It was nothing like Hogwarts, Harry observed as they went through the doors.

Going through the doors, they split, Harry and Dudley going for the reception and the trio headed for their lockers. Going in and getting checked in was over and done with in no time. Handing them their schedules and a map to the school, the receptionist told them their homeroom was 634B English and their teacher was a Mr. Lancer. Heading ot of the reception and down the hall, they got lost very quickly and ran into a few people. Asking a hispanic girl where room 634B was, she didnt acknowledge them as she was busy talking about Phantom to her friends.

"HARRY, DUDLEY!" Someone called down the hallway. Turning the same time as the hispanic girl and her friend, they saw Sam walking down the hall towards them. "What are you doing, trying to talk to Paulina. Come on." She said once she had reached them. At that moment, the girl named Paulina puffed herself up and said something in spanish. Either Sam didnt understand or she just didnt care because she grabbed both brits arms and walked them down the hallway towards Danny and Tucker who were waiting for them at the other end of the corridor.

Looking questioningly at them, Harry wondered where their homeroom was. But just as he was about to open his mouth, Danny was shoved into a locker by the same blonde who had chased him on their first day. From inside the locker, The four of them could hear Danny shouting, "Oh, come on. On the first day too?" Looking at the locker number, Harry saw that Danny had been shoved into his locker. 'Looks like i found my locker' He thought, unlocking it and letting Danny out. the raven haired boy didnt look too happy. In fact, he looked pissed off about being shoved into a locker. Walking down the hall, with his friends and Harry and Dudley in tow, Danny went to Homeroom. Lookig at the number on the door, Harry saw that it was 634A, which meant that 634B was the next class room over. Sam looked at them both and asked where their homeroom was.

"634B. Why do you ask?" Dudley asked, to which Sam just smiled and pointed to the room next to hers, "See you two at break, then." and with that she went inside and left the cousins standing outside. Feeling possitively nervous, they both went to their homeroom and went inside. To find an overweight and balding teacher looking in their direction. 'This is Mr. Lancer?' Harry thought puzzled. The entire room had gone quiet at the appearance of the two new arrivals. You could probably have made a pin drop sound like a gun shot in the deathly silence.

"Hello there. You two must be Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. Welcome to Casper High. Come in, come in." The teacher said to them, breaking the silence. Going inside the room, Harry had never felt so nervous and he had defeated a Basilisk in second year at Hogwarts. Hoping that they wouldnt have to reveal anything about themselves, they went to the front of the class where they stood awkwardly. Unfortunately, Murphy decided to pay them a little visit, in the form of Mr. Lancer asking them to tell a bit about themselves.

"Erm... Well, we're actually Cousin's and we came over from England at the beginning of Summer" Dudley said to the class, looking awkward and at Mr. Lancer as if asking if they could sit down yet. The teacher nodded and they chose seats in the middle. By that time the bell had rung and the rest of the morning went by quickly with Chemistry which in Harry's opinion was just like Potions but a little more easier and without Snape sneering at him over his cauldron. After Biology they had Math and P.E. with an army -like teacher who went by mrs Tetslaff. She gave Dudley a real scalding and told him that he needed to shape up if he wanted to survive in later years. The boy did not take kindly to that if his attitude at the end of the gruelling period was anything to go by.

Going out to the courtyard, they went to a secluded spot, where they were joined by Danny and  
>"D'you have Tetslaff just now?" To which Harry just nodded, too tired and sore to even answer.<p>

Laughing as they sat down, Danny told them that Mrs. Tetslaff was always tough. According to him, the teacher made them do a fitness test every semester. The bell rang as they were discussing what they did in it. Going to class, the school day ended very slowly. by the end, Harry was really wishing that he had stayed in England. Plus with the sleepless night's he had had, he was very tired. The Dream had gotten very clear and it still didnt make any sense.

Going to Danny's house with said boy and friends, they did their Homework that had been given out that day, they heard an explosion coming up from the lab whilst the were working on biology and English. Looking up as his dad entered the kitchen, Danny rolled his eyes before getting up and going down to the lab area, immediately coming back up looking shocked and angry, eyes flashing green briefly. Both Harry and Dudley noticed but didnt think anything of it as they watched him getting cleaning supplies and disappearing back down to the basement. Looking at each other, Both boys started to get up out their seats and made their way to the ;ab door, before Sam stepped in front of them and crossed her arms, looking slightly ticked about something.

"Where do you two think you're going? Noone is allowed there." She said, grabbing their arms and pulling them back to the table, where she pushed them down to their seats forcefully. Not used to this treatment at all, Dudley glared whilst Tucker dug out his P.D.A., Which he was never seen without and started to do something with it. Meanwhile a crash sounded from down in the lab. Looking at eachother, then at the door, both american teens shouted, "DANNY!" and ran towards the door, Harry and Dudley hot on their heels.

_Danny_

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Danny was trying to scrub the grime and Ectoplasm off the walls, when his Ghost Sense went off.

'Perfect. Just Perfect.' He thought as he threw down the rag he was holding and summoning the rings around his waist. They split and travelled in opposite directions, changing Fenton into Phantom, just in time for a shadow to appear through the portal. 'What the heck? Wheres Johnny 13 and Kitty?' he thought as he watched it move sluggishly and starting to charge up a blast in his hand. Unfortunately the increase in energy alerted it to his presence and it charged at him. He just managed to dive out of the way, sending it into a table and making everything fall crashing to the floor. Wincing and hoping that his parents hadnt heard it, he dove out of the way as the shadow charged at him again, this time throwing an Ectoblast at it and hitting it. Just as the blast hit it, Sam, Tucker, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley came running down the stairs and stopped at the sight of the ghost and whatever the heck this was that he was fighting. Throwing another Ectoblast at the shadow, he realised that Harry had puled something out of his jeans pocket and was raising it behind Sam and Tucker as they stood helplessly watching the two of them fight.

A streak of red flew past him as he launched himself out of the way and caused him to lose focus for a split second. That split second was all that the shadow needed as it to dive straight at the ghost, pinning him to the ground, stuggling as he fought to break free. Another red streak flew above him and hit the shadow square in the chest. It wasnt phased one bit as it kept a solid grip on the boy pinned to the ground. In fact, if the red streak's had done anything, it was that the thing was now looking up and at Harry Potter as if it recognised him. Seeing his chance at escaping, Danny turned intangible and phazed through the floor and shot up behind it, kicking it and sending it back into the Ghost Zone with a blast following it through the portal. Going up to controls, he shut the doors manually and turned around to the sound of Ecto-guns charging. His Mother and Father were standing there watching him as if he were about to do anything else. Like Bolt out of the lab. Turning intangible and high-tailing it out of the lab, he turned invisible and did a three-sixty back towards the lab. Hiding behind a table and turning human, he thanked his lucky stars that he had mastered transforming without the lightshow, two months ago. His Father was the one to find him as he pretended to cower and shake. Bringing him out into the open, he saw that Harry had hastily shoved whatever he had had in his hand back into his jeans pocket and trying to look like he hadnt done anything to help. 'Or maybe it was just my Imagination. Somehow I dont think it was. Remember what Nearly-Headless Nick said, Fenton.' He thought as his parents held him tightly and he watched as Sam and Tucker came down into the lab and tried to pry his worried parents off of him. Managing that, they led him back upstairs where Dudley was waiting, probably having run away as soon a the fight had turned intense. After ten minutes, Harry and Dudley declared that it was late and that they should be getting back home. Saying their goodbye's, they went back across the road and into their house where their Uncle/Father was waiting for them. As soon as they were out of the way, Sam and Tucker turned on Danny, scaring him and making him back away a couple of steps.

"What the hell was that, Danny? What did it want?" Sam asked, surprise darkening her voice and her hand shake as she sat down on the chair that Tucker slid under her as she collapsed.  
>Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, Danny sat down too, this time on the table he had walked over. "I dont know, Sam. Somthing tells me that its time to pay a visit to the old stopwatch though. I have a feeling that the shit is about to hit the fan with these new guys." He replied just as shaken up as she was. That shadow had '<em>looked<em>' at him as if it recognised him from long ago. But they hadnt done any time travelling so far, so what the crud was all that about?

Getting poked out his thought's, he barely heard Tucker saying that they had best be on the lookout for more of these shadows. "Then there's those red streak's that came from behind us. What were they? I only saw Harry and Dudley behind us and they looked normal, if a little freaked out by the fight." Both Sam and Danny agreed to that, Danny, because although he knew that Harry was a wizard, he didnt know any of the spells that the other raven-haired male was using. Heck, for all he knew, Harry could have been trying to kill him thoroughly and permanantly. But somehow, he doubted that. After all, Harry was in Nick's house at Hogwarts, wasnt he?

_**And thats all guys. But dont worry. I'll pick this chapter up in the next one.**_

_**And i just wanna say that I'm sooo sorry for not updating lately. I kept adding little bits, then losing my imanination. Any way hope you liked the little bit of action I slipped in there. For some reason i'm listening to Skyrim. :P**_

_**Till next time i guess. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	12. Comp Piece is now up

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Just to let you know that the companion piece is now up and i am really not eant to be doing this but hey. The kettle is boiling for the mop and i had a bit of time to write something so this is just to let you know. Gotta go and put the soap in the water and i'm scot free of my jobs for another day.**_

_**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	13. Confrontations of the Spectral Knid

_**Hey Y'all. Me Again.**_

_**Now that I've got School for Harry out of the way, i think its time for Danny to confront Harry in Phantom form. Anyway, I wanna apologize for the crappy action scene. I went back to read it and realised that it didnt make much sense. And this is coming from a twenty year old with a HUGE imagination. But its up now and I cant do anything about it as i'm like halfway through the second chapter of Y.A.N.A.. Not giving anything away. You'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Disclaimer: What do you guys think? Nuh-uh.**_

Confrontations of a Spectral Kind

_Danny_

Sitting down at the table when his friends had left for the two hours before Patrol, Danny ran his hands through his already messy hair and sighed. This was getting to him, whatever secret Harry held, [And he already knew, thanks to the Hogwarts ghosts] he obviously didn't want them to find out about it. Sliding his head down onto the table, he wondered what to do about the shadow and Harry. Just like that, he shot up straight, an idea coming to him. Getting up from his chair and grabbing his things, he ran up to his room and dumping his things on his bed, went ghost for the third time that day.

Turning intangible and invisible, he flew out of his room and over to Harry and Dudleys house. Flying into the teens room, he saw that where there was once boxes and bags, the space had been cleared out. The one he had come to see was at the desk, composing a letter. On the walls there were banners in gold and red with a lion on one of them. Scrunching up his face, he hovered a few inches of the floor, just waiting for the boy to notice the chill. Which he eventually did.

Shooting up from his chair, where he had been composing a letter, Harry turned towards the place where he was floating invisible. "Can you at least knock?" He asked the seemingly empty air. Smiling and putting on a serious face, Danny turned visible much to the humans shock. Landing, he watched Harry slightly relax but then as if he had noticed something wrong with the only other boy in the room, shot up straight and looked at his straight face.

"Um... Is there something wrong, Phantom?" he asked nodded, whilst sitting cross legged in mid-air. "Firstly, thanks for the help with that shadow earlier." he stated, "Secondly, what was that light you used?" He added, noticing Harry's face flitter from surprise to shock then just as suddenly in the basement, his entire personality seemed to change. It was no longer the characteristics of a teenager, instead it became that of a warrior. Noting this change in character, Danny floated higher as Harry got up and brought out the very same stick he had used in the basement lab.

"Woah, hey, I didnt mean anything by it, dude. Seriously, could you out the stick down?" Danny cried as he floated even higher up to the ceiling, preparing an Ecto-blast in his hand, in case he needed it. Luckily he didnt, as Harry seemed to snap out of it and saw that he had scared Danny into the corner of the ceiling. Sighing as he sat back down in his chair, he waited until Danny had floated back into the empty space.

"Sorry, Phantom. I seem to be doing that alot lately. Ever since I started having dreams about a great green mass of space." He said, slouching forward in his chair. Danny cocked his head and stayed silent, letting Harry describe his dream. Afterward, he was amazed that the person he was supposed to be looking for, was infact the wizard he had come to see and get answers from.

"Does anyone else know about these dreams, cos I'll need to know?" He asked Harry when he'd finished telling his story. Harry looked up at him and nodded saying, "Just my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They've known from the start."

Nodding as he processed this, Danny noticed that he was sinking to the floor and landed as he wondered why the Hogwarts ghost's had wanted HIM of all people to protect the new Master of Death.

"I may not know why you're like that, Harry. But I have a feeling that you're dreaming about the Ghost Zone. Its where the last Master of Death was said to be killed." He told his friend, who looked up in surprise. Scrunching up his face, Harry looked as if he was about to burst out laughing at Danny's words.

Instead he said, "Okay. What in the name of Merlin is the Ghost Zone? Cos I've never even heard of it. And why are you even telling me this. You've only known me for a few month's and well, I heard that you tried to kidnap the mayor, two years ago."

This wasnt what Dany had been expecting as he tried to control himself at the mention of his so-called kidnapping of the mayor. Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, ha told him everything he knew about the ghost zone and what had really happened during the mayor incident. He explained that he had been framed by a ghost called Walker, who had overshadowed the man and had succeeded in the city calling him Public Ghost Enemy #1.

'This is harder than defeating Pariah Dark.' he thought as he told about the ghost he had finished, Harry was looking at him in awe. Looking away as his cheeks turned a little green in embarassment, he heard a chuckle coming from the seated teenager. Smirking as he looked up, Danny saw Harry also smiling and on the edge of speaking.

"So thats what it looks like when a ghost is embarrassed" Harry said, surprised, making Danny turn even more green, "I'm a wizard, Phantom. That stick is what we call a wand. Funny really cos we can use allsorts to channel our magic but most of us prefer to use a tiny wooden stick with something hidden inside. The light that came from it is a spell. I used the stunning jinx, thats why it was red. And no, it wasnt to kill anyone, It's a defensive spell we learn at school."

That explained it all to Danny as he looked at the now-confessed wizard in front of him. Suddenly, an idea came to him as he floated back into the air. Flying over to Harry, he picked him up, and turning them both intangible, flew out of the window and over to his house. Turning invisible and going down to the now cleared lab, he opened the portal and still with a grip on Harry, plunged into the abyss.

Hearing Harry's gasp at the green wilderness, he asked, "This what you've been dreaming of Harry?"

The wizard couldnt help but nod silently as he took in his surroundings. Grinning, Danny took them both back into the living realm and back to Harry's him down in his room, he turned invisible as footstep's were heard outside the door.

Hearing the wizard swear under his breath as he sat back down, he saw the door open and Harry's Uncle come through the door. He did not look happy as he made his way over to the only other visible occupent in the room. As the big oaf started to give the boy instructions, an evil idea came to the Halfa as he touched his ice core and made the room slightly cooler than it already was. Smirking as the two other occupants noticed the change in temperature, he turned slightly visible, to make his outline noticable and stretched out his hand, making it melt a little bit as he did, before turning invisible again. He could see Harry trying to hold in his laughter as his Uncle tried to get out of his room as fast as he could. Slamming the door as he ran out, Harry's uncle ran down the stairs, yelling and cursing.

Turning visible once more and lauging, He saw Harry clutching his stomach and laughing as he turned back to his letter. Shaking his head, Harry told him, "You're worse than Peeve's, the poltergiest at my school."

"Just a bit of harmless fun and besides I doubt Peeves could come up with that." He told Harry, who turned around when he heard the ghost boy mentioning Peeves casually.

"You know Peeves? But how?" Harry couldnt help but ask.

"I had to help the school he sorta haunts. Apparently he was being a real nuisance last Easter and the ghost' had to call me in to help sort him out. I never really learnt why he was being so hard to control." Danny explained, much to Harry's surprise. The boy was shocked and surprised as he processed this new information. Then just as he was about to ask a question, Danny's Ghost sense went off, causing him to curse under his breath and fly off, saying his goodbye's as he went out through the window.

_Harry_

After Phantom left to confront the ghost, Harry turned back to the letter he had been writing when the ghost had entered his bedroom. He had been shocked when Phantom had mentioned Peeves the poltergeist, but had been even more shocked when he found out that the mystery ghost last year had in actual fact been the ghost that had only just left.  
>He, Hermione and Ron had tried to find out who it had been when the ghost had left Hogwarts, but they hadnt had much luck as the Hogwarts ghost would not tell them. All they would say was that the ghost was famous in the ghost world.<p>

Turning back to his finished letter he added a post-script saying:

_Tell Ron that I have just found out who the ghost from last year is._

_Its Danny Phantom from Amity Park where I am staying. Dont bother going to the library, Hermione. He's a Muggle I have also found out what the place I have been dreaming about is called. Its called the Ghost Zone or we might know it as the Afterlife or something to that degree. Any way, hope Hogwarts is good. Amity Park is good but boring without you guys here. Please try and make it at a Hogsmeade weekend._

With the postscript added, he rolled up the piece of Parchment and set it aside before getting out his english homework and staring at it as he tried to remember what it was that Lancer had told them to do. Sighing as he picked up his muggle pen and tapping it against the desk, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Turning as it opened to reveal his cousin, He leant his cheek against his fist and watched as Dudley came in and asked why his Uncle had been yelling and running down the stairs.

Laughing as he remembered Phantom pulling that little stunt, He told Dudley all about it and watched as his cousins face turned from surprise to amused in a matter of seconds before he burst out laughing. Shaking his head as he sat on Harry's bed, Dudley told him that Dinner was in five minutes. Nodding as he got up and put his pen back onto the desk, Harry got up and went down as his cousin walked with him downstairs.

_**Sorry for the long wait guy's. I lost the thread again. Plus with three other stories on the go and my laptop deciding to be difficult and drama going on in the family, well its been a hectic holiday.**_

_**I aint even gonna go into the drama cos its private family business so dont even ask.**_

_**Ĝis venontfoje tiam infanoj**__**. [Till next time then guys.]**_

_**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	14. Letters from Friends

_**Hey, y'all. Hermione here.**_

_**It is freezing here in good old Cyprus. And my jobs are nearly halfway through. ;p**_

_**Anyway, let's get down to business. And yes Sue, I really do own eleven cats but I am not Vlad or some kooky old crazy cat lady. I just happen to have eleven of my most favourite feline friends. I am actually Twenty years old and well, These cats just got brought home by my dad or someone gave us them. Rant over.**_

_**I dont own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**_

Letters from friends

Two days later as Harry got ready for school, there came a tapping on the window. Turning, he saw an owl tapping the glass. Going over to the window, he let it in and when it stuck out its leg, untied the letter. Unrolling it, he started to read the writing in Hermione's handwriting,

_Harry,_

_Hogwarts is the same but boring without you here. Even the Sytherins have noticed your absence as they aren't as horrid like they usually are._

_What did you mean by the dreams have started to slow down?_  
><em>I thought that they would have at least gotten stronger, if it IS a memory or something.<em>

_Glad to know that Phantom defeated that Shadow in your neighbours basement Laboratory though. I looked it up as soon as I able to and found out that the shadow is called a Wraith. Supposedly, they are very dangerous and volatile. DON'T engage one in a fight as it may just kill you, Harry. We know what you're like._

_Also about Phantom coming to Hogwarts last year. Did he say that or did you make assumptions again, Mr Sherlock. I asked Nick as soon as we recieved your letter and he was so surprised, his head off. Still gross but comical, seeing his head dangling of his neck with a shocked look on his face. Ron's still laughing about it as I write this in the Gryffindor commonroom. I think he's writing a letter or doing Homework. Not sure which, but he's hunched over a piece of parchment. If he IS doing Homework, then I think I'd die of shock or I dont know. I think I'd die._

_I think we should be able to make it to Amity Park on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Its on September 26th, so we shoud be able to come over._

_Anyway, We got Homework to do, so I'll end it here and crack on with it. You'd actually think that the teachers would go easy on us, but no, they haven't. Especially Snape. He's just piled on the Homework and demanded that it be done by the next lesson._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. The twins are wondering when you're coming back. Ron's had many an argument with them over the summer. I think they miss their favourite target._

_P.P.S. Rons letter is enclosed. Turns out he was writing a letter after all._

Smiling as he looked up from his letter, Harry set it down on his desk and finished getting ready. He was slightly disturbed at the fact that his friends knew him so well, and warn him against going up against these Wraiths. Grabbing his bag and stuffing his wand in the pocket, he went down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, the same time as Dudley came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Seeing his cousin's slightly disturbed expression as he made himself and Harry a coffee, he asked, "What's with the face, Harry? You look like you're about to be sick."

Sighing as he accepted the cup offered to him, Harry told him what was bothering him. "It's the letter I got this morning. One of my friends just told me that the shadow, Phantom was fighting two days ago, is actually very dangerous and would kill whoever tried to fight it."

"So that's why the owl was tapping on the glass earlier. You did let it go, didnt you? Dad doesnt even know that you're keeping in touch with the wizarding world." Dudley asked him, making the teen wizard nod as he sipped the scalding tea. Coughing as the liquid hit his throat, he quickly put his cup down and punched his chest, still sputtering, making his cousin laugh at his dilemma. Sending a glare in his direction, Harry grabbed his apple and bit into it, allowing Dudley to get to the fridge and grab himself a packet of fat-free bacon and start frying it. Making himself a bacon sandwich, he ate it as soon it had cooled down a little.

Grabbing their bags, the both of them went out of the door and caught up with three trio who were waiting for them at the end of the street. Immediately, Harry noticed that Danny and Sam were arguing about something, albiet with the occasional input from Tucker, who, as usual, was on his PDA. Looking at eachother as they drew near, Harry and Dudley caught a little of what they were saying.

"Danny, why the hell do you want to know what those shadows are anyway? They could just be Johnny's shadow." Sam was saying.

"Sam, come on. Shadow's never without Johnny 13. And anyway that one didnt seem to be anything like johnny's shadow. It didnt even have eyes or a mouth. Oh, Hey, Harry, Dudley." Danny said, noticing the two older teens standing there. Shaking his head at Sam when she went to retort, the five of them went down the street and headed to the school, Harry wondering what they had meant by wanting to know what Wraiths were. If anyone needed to know, It was Phantom. Only trouble was, the ghost now knew his secret and Danny was acting strange as if he knew something about the other raven-haired boy of the group.

'I wonder if he figure it out. But maybe not, seeing as he's not even shirking way like Muggles were rumoured to do. Or maybe, Amity Park is finally getting to me and I need to get back to Hogwarts' He thought as he watched Danny out of the corner of his eye. He caught a wisp of blue come out of his mouth and heard his groan as the teen straightened up and looked about him. Sam and Tucker also looked around them as their friend ran into an alleyway and Phantom appeared, following after a bright flash of light. Flying up to the attacking ghost, he powered up what Danny and his friends called an Ectoblast and threw it, hitting the mechanical ghost square in the chest and casuing it to turn and retaliate, firing missiles at him. Shouting in surprise, Danny Phantom flew off and luring the missiles away from the school grounds. Harry thought he heard the ghost boy saying, "And now there's a new upgrade." as he went. Continuing into the school, Harry noticed that Sam and Tucker were looking slightly annoyed and looking around as they went to their lockers. Soon, the bell rang, and there was no sign of Danny as the four friends went to homeroom and seperated.

First lesson came and went and as Harry and Dudley exited their History class, they caught sight of Danny with Sam and Tucker by their locker's. Danny was looking like he had just been in a fight and the three of them were huddled together, looking at something in Danny's hands.

"I dont think it is just Skulker, guys. Nearly every ghost in the Zone is terrified of something. And when I asked him what it was, he flew off really quickly. I think a trip into the ghost zone might be overdue." He was saying as the two brits drew close, "My parents are out at some symposium tonight and tomorrow's Saturday, so we can go then. Clockwork might know what it is but knowing him, he'll give us some riddle to decipher." He added, before spotting Harry and Dudley and stuffing the thing in his hands back into his pocket. But not before Harry had caught a glimpse of it. It looked like glowing shrapnel from a rocket or something similar. Opening his locker, Harry picked out his next book as did Dudley, just in time for the bell to ring and for the quintet to go back to class. The reat of the day passed by in this fashion and all too soon it was time for lunch.

Heading to a table in the shade, Harry noticed that Danny had disappered yet again and when he asked Sam and Tucker where he was, they both answered with, "Bathroom.", which he thought was too quick. Before he could answer them , a crash was heard coming from the nearby. This caused the entire school to stop talking and listen as a ghostly voice were heard. Shooting eachother looks, Harry, Dudley, Sam and Tucker got up out of their seats and ran over to the battle ground, A.K.A. The football field. When they got there they found Danny Phantom on the ground on his back and the bleacher's a wreck. The ghost was trying to get up as the Wraith was holding him down.

'Shit. My wands in my bag. In my locker. In the school.' Harry realised with horror as he watched Phantom power up a blast and shot it into the 'chest' of the Wraith, sending it flying back into the bleachers and freeing him. Swaying as he got up, Phantom looked on the edge of passing out in front of them. Seeing this, Sam and Harry rushed forwards as he collapsed onto the ground. Reaching the ghost as a set of rings appeared around his waist, Sam started to mutter under her breath and knelt down in the grass as the ring separated and began to move in opposite directions, revealing Danny Fenton in the grass, where Phantom had been laying. Harry couldnt believe it. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

'How did I not see that before? They even look alike.' He thought as he stood there, rooted to the spot as Sam fussed over him in a panic. After what seemed like forever, Harry hesitantly walked forward and knelt over the boy in the grass, Sam looking his way as he did.

"Sam, we have to get Danny out of here. The entire school is going to be coming over soon and somehow, I get the feeling that you dont want them finding out his secret." He said, beckoning the other two boys over as he did. Dudley reached them, hesitantly, reaching down and scooping Danny into a firemans hold as soon as he reached the teens in the grass. Walking out of the school yard, Harry ran over to his locker and grabed his bag and wand. Running to catch up with the teens who were, by this point, out of the school grounds and walking down the street. Sam looked in his direction as he caught up and an eyebrow as she took in the sight of him with his back pack. Shrugging as he walked with them towards Fentonworks, Harry realised what it was her and Danny had been arguing about that morning when they were waiting.

Reaching the building, Harry realised that his Aunt was always in the garden at this time of day. Gulping as he realised this, he went up to Dudley and relayed this news to the blonde, who looked back at him, horror mixed with anxiety in his feature's. By the time, they had made it to Fentonworks, Danny had gotten too heavy for Dudley to carry anymore. Getting inside as his cousin was starting to sag against the extra weight, Harry looked to Sam and Tucker, who pointed to the sofa, where Dudley took the unconcious boy and set him gently onto it. Turning around as the two americans walked towards them nervously, Harry raised his hands to his shoulders and told them to take it easy.

"How can we take it easy, Harry? Danny's gonna freak out when he finds out that you two know." Sam hissed, glaring at him. Sighing, Harry replied, "Because, Sam, I also have a deadly secret. One that I'd rather have liked to reveal when the time was right. But, circumstances change and I guess so do our actions. So, here goes." and with that, he took out his wand and held it up for them both to see. Looking at it and back at Harry, Sam just looked confused as did Tucker.

"You're a tree-hugger?" Tucker deadpanned as he looked at the wooden instrument. Rolling his eyes, Harry pointed it at Tuckers PDA which was in his hand and transfigured it into a ball, earning a yell from the teen as he dropped the ball and jumped back in fright. Sam, on the other hand, looked impressed and shocked as she too jumped back.

"Wrong, Tucker. I'm a Wizard. A Wizard who's just broken the most important law in our world, but still, a Wizard." Harry told him, turning the ball back into a PDA and stuffing his wand back into his bag. Tucker saw the transformation and grabbed his PDA and hugged it to his chest, all the while looking at Harry's bag in fear. Sam looked towards Harry with new found respect as she sat back down.

"Okay. We have a friend who's a revealed Wizard. What else could go wrong?" she said as she threw Tucker a glare, as he continued to look at Harry's bag. Laughing, Harry looked at him as he sat down on Sam's other side, away from Harry.

"You can relax, Tucker. I'm not going to kill you. Beside I dont want to go to Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. The Guards are creepy as Shit and they really dont like anyone getting in their way when they're out looking for escaped prisoners." He said, trying to calm the African-American teen down, "Besides, That's not what my school house characterises." he added for emphasis when it looked like Tucker wasn't calming down anytime soon.

Nodding, Tucker began to relax slightly, lening back against the coffee table. A groan was heard from the sofa and all four of them looked towards the figure in it as it started to stir, curling in on itself and opening Icy blue eyes and looked towards them. As if he had been shocked, Danny shot up on the sofa as he saw Harry and Dudley looking towards him in concern. Approaching him, Sam knelt in front of the sofa and nodded, adding, "They know, Danny.", causing the teen to look over at them and fear to spring into his eyes. Seeing this, Sam began to speak softly and gently, acting like a grown woman instead of the sixteen year old teenager that she was. Whatever was said, it seemed to soothe Danny as he relaxed a little bit, before looking over at them and saying, "Now I guess you guys know. But please, dont tell anyone."

Chuckling as he walked forwards into the empty space with his bag in hand, Harry replied, "And if I did that, not only would I reveal you, but I would also be revealing myself. And I'm sure you know what I mean." At these words, Danny looked confused before his face lit up and he seemed to remember something Harry had told him two days before. Smirking as he watched this, Harry took his wand back out of his bag, causing Tucker to squeak and attempt to his PDA from the wooden stick that had caused it to vanish, and flick it at nothing in particular and making a silver stag burst from the tip of it. Trotting around the living room, the stag reared and vanished into midair as Harry let go of the memory that was holding it together, leaving an awestruck quartet of Muggles in the living room.

Looking at the Wizard, the three sixteen year old Muggle's were left speechless at the harmless magic that had been performed, until Danny sneezed and startling them out of their stupor and Harry burst out laughing at the simplicity of it all. This caused the others to join in as Danny rubbed his nose and blush. Sitting down near the sofa Hary and Dudley asked the trio how Danny came to have ghost power's. Looking at each other, Danny, Sam and Tucker began to explain how it all happened.

-EVIL LINE BREAK-

Two Hours later, when he and Dudley were back at home and he was at his desk, Harry thought about what he learned from the trio. Dipping his quill into a pot of ink, he wondered if he should reveal his new friends secret to his friends. As they parted ways for the evening, Sam had told him that if his friends wanted to see them when they came, then they were more than welcome to. But she had added that they would need to know before hand and they had set up a meeting place in case Ron and Hermione had wanted to meet up with Phantom in the park. Taking out a piece of parchment and redipping his quill, Harry began to write his letter.

_Hermione,_

_Thats great. Hope you do make it then._  
><em>Everything's good over here.<em>

_I told Phantom about the Wraiths. He didnt look too happy when he heard that they would kill without hesitation, but then that's probably an obsession thing. There was a fight at Casper High today between a Wraith and Phantom. It didnt look too good as Phantom collasped afterwards and me, Dudley and Danny's friends had to rush him out of there before the school gathered around. Fortunately, Phantom has a disguise mechanism that allows him to look human. Only trouble is, it kicks in when he passes out or is low in energy._

_Hope to see you and Ron soon._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. If you want to meet Phantom, then he says it's o.k._

Setting his quill aside, Harry looked at his letter and nodded. 'That'll do nicely. It doesnt reveal Danny's secret or anything else.' He thought as he rolled it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg, undoing the window and letting her fly out of it. The owl had flown over to America with a package tied to her legs, one week into the summer break. Hurrying down the stairs before his Uncle could shout any louder, he went to dinner and then bedded down for the night. He and Dudley were officially going into the Ghost Zone in the morning as the new members of Team Phantom. The both of them had been given Spectre-Deflector belts and Dudley had been given a Fenton Wrist ray and instructions on how to use it. Harry had been offered to keep using his wand, but he refused saying that three muggle teenagers was risky enough, but an entire town knowing about the Wizarding world was too much as someone could easily brag and Harry's world would be exposed to the muggle population. He had taken the Fenton Thermos when it had been offered to him though, which made the trio relax. Harry went to sleep and dreamt about the Ghost Zone as he now knew it was called. He didnt wake up, sweating and shaking; Instead, He was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared into a portal. The ghost taking him left a note in the pillow for a certain Halfa boy to read in the morning. As he passed into the portal, he said, "It is time, my old friend. You will recieve help when it arrives. All is as it should be."

_**Oooh, wonder who that ghost is. The clue is on the dialogue. But still: CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Well, both secrets are out now and it looks like Danny's got his hand's full at the moment.**_

_**Anyway, Hermione and Ron are appearing in the story at some point, but not until later on.**_

_**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj.**_

_**Until next time then, my friends.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton ;p**_


	15. Hogwarts

_**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.**_

_**Ok so now both secrets are out, I think its time for a visit to Hogwarts.**_

Hogwarts

Dudley woke up the next morning feeling like something was wrong. Yet no matter how much he tried to ignore it, It just kept on coming back to haunt him. He knew that it wasnt Danny, Sam or Tucker, It was far from Team Phantom as Tucker had called them yesterday, much to the annoyance of Danny and Sam. But they had proved to be a good laugh as they chased Tucker around the living room when he had taken a photograph of them both. He and Harry had eventually joined in and together the four of them had cornered Tucker and pined him down, Harry holding out his wand as Tuck watched him apprehensively. Sam, then snatched the technology out of his hands and deleted the picture before they let him back up. By this time, Jazz, Danny's sister and the ginger-haired girl the two of them had seen the lot of them on the floor, just laughing. She had looked unimpressed and surprised, however, when she found out the two british teens now knew Danny's secret.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he got out of bed and got dressed in his usual clothes, he wandered over to Harry's room. The smaller teen was usually awake and secretly practicing his magic by the time he himself had woken up. Knocking on the door, Dudley opened it to find the bed was empty and a note was lying on the pillow, which was dented a little bit as if Harry had just laid his head down. Looking around, Dudley realised that a letter was still unopened. Obviously, Harry hadnt looked at that one yet as Dudley saw that the handwriting was unintelligable. Grabbing the note off the pillow, Dudley saw that it was addressed to Danny and had a strange monogram on the parchment. 'Living with a Wizard had it's pro's and con's.' Dudley thought as he went down the stairs and out of the door, ignoring his parents questions and fussing, his mum saying the her little 'Diddykins' needed his breakfast.

Crossing the road, he ran over to Danny's house and knocked hard on the door, stepping back as a ball of goop, fired from a gun mounted over the door, soared his way. Jazz Fenton opened the door as Dudley looked at the Ectoplasm that had nearly hit him. Asking to see Danny and Jazz, he was allowed into the house, Jazz shouting up the stairs for her Brother.

Danny was the first down, looking like he had just woken up, and he made his way over to the blonde waiting for him, rubbing at his eyes as he walked. Jazz came from around the back of him and looked as confused as her brother when he finally managed to wake up fully.

"What's wrong, Dudley? It's only nine in the morning. Sam and Tuck aren't due to be here for another hour yet." Danny said, as he looked up at Dudleys face. Seeing his panicked expression, Danny perked up and added, "O.k. Really, what is it, Dud?"

"I dont, I dont know, Danny. I woke up this morning and felt like something was wrong. When i went over to Harry's room, it was quiet. He's usually up and practicing his magic at this time, as he doesnt want to fall behind on his studies. When I went in and saw this piece of parchment lying on his pillow. It's addressed to you. It must be important, right" He explained as the three of them went into the kitchen and he held out the flimsy paper. Taking it, Danny opened it and began to read, his face turning from confused to surprised and then finally pissed off. Looking at the monogram, He looked as if he recognised it. Nodding as he took out his cell, Danny rang someone, talking quickly and in a different language. Although, he couldnt understand what was being said, He knew by the tone of his voice, that Danny was telling whoever was on the other end to do something. Hanging up, Danny went towards the lab door, motioning to the other two to stay put.

"I'll be right back" He said, opening the door and disappearing into the basement. Dudley slumoed back into his chair and out his head in his hands. Feeling a hand in his shoulder, he looked up and saw Jazz looking at him in concern. Sitting in the chair next to him, she said, "I'm sure Danny know's what he's doing. He wouldn't speak Esparanto if it wasnt an emergency." Nodding, Dudley accepted the coffee cup that was handed to him and drank the hot liquid inside. Neither of the two saw a faint flash of light erupt from the doorway to the lab.

_Danny_

As soon as he set foot in the lab, Danny shifted into Phantom mode and, opening the portal, stepped into the Ghost Zone. Flying as fast as he could, he went to the Wizarding side, turning Intangible as soon as he crossed the border. Luckily, noone had confronted the black blur as he flew past. Skulker had even stopped what he was doing as the Halfa flew past his island at supernatural speeds. The note had said to call into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to collect a Miss Hermione Granger and a Mr Ronald Weasley. As soon as he had seen the monogram, Danny had known straight away that Clockwork had taken Harry Potter, even if he didnt fully know why.

Approaching the Hogwarts portal, Danny began to slow down his speed and stepped through, turning back to his previous solid state as he entered the school. Flying out into the open, he tracked down one of the Hogwarts Ghost Council, Nearly Headless Nick, and explained why he had come without warning. Nodding, although he looked surprised at the mention of Clockwork, Nick showed him the way to the Gryffindor commonroom and let him pass.

Once, inside, he turned human and prepared to wait as Nick floated out of the tower and away, returning with a bushy haired girl and a redhead in tow.'These must be Harry's friends he mentioned last night.' Danny thought as he watched them enter and look around the commonroom. Getting up out of the seat, he approached them and said, "Hermione Granger? Ronald Weasley?", grabbing their attention and nodding shyly.

"Yes, thats us. But who might I ask are you? I dont think we've ever seen you in Hogwarts before." The redhead asked, causing the brunete to elbow him in the ribs and scold him, "Ron, dont be so rude." Turning to Danny, she added, "Sorry about him. He doesnt like it he's got to be polite around new people."

Smiling, Danny dismissed the apology saying, "I wouldnt worry about it. I get plenty of rude comments back home. And to answer your question, Ron, was it?, My name is Danny Fenton. I'm neighbours with Harry Potter." At the mention of his name, Hermione looked surprised, whilst Ron just looked plain befuddled.

"You came all the way from America. But how? Hogwarts isnt supposed to be seen from the sky." she cried as she looked for anything that screamed 'MUGGLE'. Rolling his eyes, Danny held out his hands and showed his empty palms.

"There's more than one way to get from A to B." He said, cryptically. Ron narrowed his eyes as he watched the American in front of him as said boy put his hands into his pockets. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, he butted in, saying, "Why are you even here? Shouldnt you be in school, or something?" afterwards, Danny looked at him with a look that said 'DUH!'. Out loud, he said, "It's the weekend in Amity Park, dummy.", sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Ron's right. We dont even know why you're in England, Danny. Please, let's not beat around the bush and tell us why an american teenager younger than us is even in our school and talking in riddles." Hermione said, going over to a set of armchairs and sitting down, Ron and Danny following soon after a brief staring match, Danny trying not to make his eyes flash in irritation. Starting from the beginning, he told them everything that had happened since Harry had arrived in Amity. Even Ron stopped glaring and listened attentively as Danny described the Wraith that had attacked him twice and when he told them that Harry had told his secret, both Gryffindors shot out of their seats and shouted, "HE DID WHAT!?", making Danny cover his ears in response to the sudden volume.

When they both had settled down again, he carried on with the tale, making sure to tell them that although the three of them had only just met, they had a right to know the truth of what he was telling them. When he got to the end and told them that Harry had been ghost-napped, Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, whilst Ron's ears went red and he spluttered, trying to form words.

"And thats why I'm here. The ghost who took Harry left a message for me, telling me that I had to meet you two and bring you back to Amity Park." He concluded, falling silent as the two Gryffindors stared at him in silence. Five minutes passed in this fashion, until Hermione spoke up, "How exactly did you get here, Danny? You're dressed in Muggle clothing and you're not acting like you just happened to wander into a castle full of Wizarding folk and you seem to obviously know where you are." Smiling as he thought of the portal, Danny flashed his eyes green for a couple of seconds, making them jump back out of their seats and back away slightly, Hermione, asking, "Phantom? Danny Phantom?" seeming to know who he was.

Nodding, he got out of his seat and looking around to see if there wasnt anyone in the room, went ghost, the halo of ring's passing over his body and revealing his ghost half, and startling the two wizards, who just stared as they observed the ghost in fronnt of them.

"How did you know I could do that, Hermione?" He asked as he allowed himself to float an inch of the floor. Now looking possitively sheepish, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to him, albiet hesitantly. Taking it, surprising the two of them even further, he read what was written on the bit of paper:

_Hermione,_

_Thats great. Hope you do make it then._  
><em>Everything's good over here.<em>

_I told Phantom about the Wraiths. He didnt look too happy when he heard that they would kill without hesitation, but then that's probably an obsession thing. There was a fight at Casper High today between a Wraith and Phantom. It didnt look too good as Phantom collasped afterwards and me, Dudley and Danny's friends had to rush him out of there before the school gathered around. Fortunately, Phantom has a disguise mechanism that allows him to look human. Only trouble is, it kicks in when he passes out or is low in energy._

_Hope to see you and Ron soon._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. If you want to meet Phantom, then he says it's o.k._

Looking up as he finished reading, he saw that Hermione was biting her lip and looking apprehensive as she watched for his reaction. Sighing, he handed the paper back to her, causing her to look a little bit relieved.

"You were right about the Wraith's being dangerous, Hermione." He told her, making her look at him surprised as she accepted the parchment back and put it back into her robe pocket, "They almost killed me when i was fighting them. However, Harry wasn't correct about me having a disguise mechanism. I am what's known as a Halfa. Half-ghost, Half-Human Hybrid." he added as he landed and changed human once more. Smiling at him, she nodded at this news, whilst Ron was looking at him as though he was wondering where the ghost had gone. Just as he seemed to come out of the shock, a crash sounded outside the portal to the tower, the same time as Danny's ghost sense went off. Before either of the two brits could question him, he turned ghost once more and turned invisible and Intangible to see what the commotion was.

Seeing a cabinet outside in the corridor smashed to pieces, the Halfa pulled his head back in the commonroom and turned visible saying, "Fek!"_**[1]**_ under his breath, and shocking the only other occupants besides him. Going over to him, Hermione asked what the cause was. He rolled his eyes and sighing, he said one word: Peeves. Smirking as he dropped out of the visible spectrum once more, he snuck up on the mischievous pest, Hermione and Ron coming out of the Gryffindor commonroom to watch, and tapped him on the shoulder, making Peeves turn around and look about him in confusion. Turning visible as Peeves sighted Hermione and Ron, he crossed his arms and tried his best to not let his anger get the better of him. As soon as Peeves saw the ghost in front of him, he yelped and tried to bolt, only to run into the ghostly council of Hogwarts. Squealing as he shot off down the hallway, he didnt hear the two humans and five ghost's laughing. Seeing the young teen in front of them, The Baron shook his head and floated off, still chuckling as he went. The other's however came towards him and together the four went back to the two Gryffindor's as they rolled about on the floor. Landing, Danny turned human and leaned against the wall waiting for them to calm down. Once they did, they saw the three Hogwarts ghost's in front of them, they straightened up as Nearly Headless Nick floated to the three humans and told the two dressed in robes that they would have to go with Danny to Amity Park in Illinios. Hermione and Ron, now looked possitively sick as they nodded and went with Danny, who stopped them saying, "Where we're going, it's cold. You'll need to wrap up in something warm."

Hurrying into the commonroom, Hermione came out with three cloaks in her arms and gave Ron and Danny one each, throwing hers over her shoulders and fastening it. Ron did the same as her and Danny followed them a minute later, fastening it as they walked to the classroom with the portal.

When they arrived at the cassrom, however, they were inercepted by a teacher, who asked where they were going and who Danny was. Neither seemed to have a comeback to any of the two questions until Nick stepped forwards and said, "This is Phantom, professor. He is in his human guise to better talk to Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. They are needed elsewhere in the world." Looking like she was about to protest, she looked Danny over and only nodded, bustling off, much to the threesome's surprise.

"Ok. She never does that. She usually give's one of us a detention or takes points off. And bloody hell, Is that really flosting in midair?" Ron said as they entered the room and the witch and wizard beheld the portal for the first time. As they looked at it in awe, Danny and Nick were having a conversation as to why Clockwork would take Harry Potter.

"I dont know, Nick. It can only mean one thing, right? Its time to face the music and help the new Master to defeat the Wraiths that killed the last one." he said as Hermione walked towards them. As she approached, Danny looked her way and saying a quick farewell to Nick, turned Ghost and grabbing her, causing her to yelp in surprise at his solidity, went towards the portal, reaching Ron's side as they landed in front of it. Grabbing hold of Ron's hand,he plunged into the portal, ignoring the protesting wizard, and turned Intangible as soon as he entered the Ghost Zone.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone. Destination: Amity Park, Illinois, America. Better hold on tight." Danny joked as they flew away from the Hogwarts portal and became a blur.

In next to no time at all, they had reached the border that connected the two Ghost zone worlds together and Danny began to feel the heat that came with being Intangible for too long and carrying two humans with him. Going over to an island, he landed and let go of the Intangibility, leaning over and gasping for air. The two humans looked at him as he did this and hermione asked if he was alright. Looking up, he glared, before nodding and saying, "Intangibility takes alot outta me and It makes it harder when i have to pass it on to others. Luckily, we're out of the Wizarding side so I can just fly." And with that, he straightened and held out his hands for them to take. When they did, he warned them that he would be going faster than he was before and took off flying again, before either of them could ask why.

After a while they came to another island where they landed and Danny took out a phone and rang Jazz.

"Jazz. Are you down in the lab?" He said when his sister picked up.

"_Danny! Sam and Tucker are here and they want to know where you've disappeared to now. But yeah i'm heading down now. Why?" _came the reply and sure enough he could hear something moving about over the phone.

"Jazz. I need you to open the portal. I got my hands full at the moment" He answered, Ron looking in his direction as he spoke. Hermione also looked at him as she gazed in wonder at the Ghost Zone. Danny could only think what was going on in her head. Aminute later, a portal appeared dead ahead of them. Thanking Jazz, he hung up, and grabbing hold of the Witch and Wizard again, he flew straight towards and through it, Jazz jumping back as they came through and landed.

"Thanks again, Jazz." He said as he shifted from ghost to human, the rings casting a bright light over the unfinished inventions that littered the room. Jazz nodded, looking at the two strangely dressed people, who were looking around in awe.

After introductions, the four of them went upstairs, where Dany was tackled to the ground by Sam and Tucker, who were insistant on finding out where he had been. Before he could get a word out, Hermione and Ron came through the kitchen, Ron loudly exclaiming at the lights above them, and caused Sam and Tucker to look up and openly gaoe at the sudden appearance of the uniforms they still wore. Jazz also came through and snapped her fingers at the two teens on top of Danny, startling them and causing them to get up off of the floor and allow their friend to get back onto his feet. Moving to stand beside the wtch and wizard, Jazz introduced Danny's friends and vice versa. Looking at the clock, Danny saw that he had been in Scotland for four hours.

"You guys waited for four hours?" He asked his friends, who nodded, Sam saying, "We've been teaching Dudley how to fire the Ecto-pistiol we gave him last night. He's nearly got it."

"And Danielle? I called her before going to Hogwarts, telling her to get to Amity." He said before he was tackled to the ground again by a small blur. The Blur turned out to be his clone/cousin, created by Vlad Plasmius and was the only clone who survived and turned good when she had found out that she wasnt what the fruitloop wanted, Danielle or as she preferred to be called, Dani with an 'I'.

"I'm right here, cuz." She laughed, choking Danny with a huge hug. Laughing as he got up, he returned the hug and squeezed her as the two robed teens looked on in confusion.

_**And I'm gonna have to cut this chapter short guy's as I have just found out the after nearly eight years of living in sunny Cyprus, I am finally going back to England. So That's Hermoine and Ron met and in Amity Park and Dani has made an appearance. YAYYYY!**_

_**[1]: Shit!**_

_**AAHH! The beauty of Google Translate. Doesnt get any better than translating random things into random languages.**_

_**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj.**_  
><em><strong>Until next time then, my friends.<strong>_

_**Hermione Jean Burton ;)**_


End file.
